<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only the Good Die Young by intothewilder, pinkpeppermintpatties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919940">Only the Good Die Young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewilder/pseuds/intothewilder'>intothewilder</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpeppermintpatties/pseuds/pinkpeppermintpatties'>pinkpeppermintpatties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Eaters, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Multiple, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewilder/pseuds/intothewilder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpeppermintpatties/pseuds/pinkpeppermintpatties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his death, Professor McGonagall discovered the lost journals of Remus Lupin, in which he chronicled the major events of the lives of the Marauders and their friends so that their stories would not die with him. Upon her own retirement, McGonagall traveled the world, interviewing old friends, family members, and acquaintances of the Marauders &amp; Company, creating a patchwork biography of the world they lived and died in. Now featured in the Hogwarts Historical Archive, the stories and adventures of these fallen heroes will live on for years to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey there! i'm intothewilder, and welcome to Only the Good Die Young! i'm a chronic maladaptive daydreamer, and over quarantine, i started writing down my storylines! i've always been a huge Marauders fan, so i'm so excited to finally share my stories with you! i hope you enjoy!</p><p>p.s. each chapter has an associated song, so feel free to listen to them while reading! i'll start working on a playlist soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hogwarts Historical Archive Item #15421</b>
</p><p>Item Date(s): 1971 - 1993</p><p> </p><p>To Whom it May Concern:</p><p> </p><p>The following excerpts are part of an incomplete history of members of the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War. Catalyzed by the extent of Frank and Alice Longbottoms’ (1959 &amp; 1960 - present) injuries, Remus Lupin (1960 - 1998) blamed himself for the demise of his friends and forced himself into solitude for many years. Through his drunken state in an attempt to numb his pain, Lupin began journaling so that the memories of his friends and fellow heroes would not die with him.</p><p>Upon finding these journals after his death in the Battle of Hogwarts during the Second Wizarding War, I decided to finish his work. I traveled the world, interviewing old friends, family members, and acquaintances of Lupin and his friends, the self-named “Marauders” and company. Though not perfect, I hope that my patchwork biography of these brave souls makes you laugh, cry, and feel inspired to make change, just as knowing them personally did for me.</p><p> </p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Minerva McGonagall</p><p>Former Headmistress &amp; </p><p>Professor of Transfiguration</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A Special Thanks to the Following Contributors:</p><p> </p><p>Prof. Remus John Lupin</p><p>Arthur &amp; Molly Weasley</p><p>Andromeda Tonks</p><p>Petunia Dursley</p><p>Gregory &amp; Wendy Wood</p><p>Prof. Sybill Trelawney</p><p>Rubeus Hagrid</p><p>Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt</p><p>Augusta Longbottom</p><p>Keaton Finch</p><p>Clifford Whitman</p><p>Xenophilius Lovegood</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy</p><p> </p><p>and many more…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Year I: Fateful Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: Harry Potter Hedwig’s Theme - Charlie Parra del Riego</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Lily </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The day had finally arrived. Though it had only been a few months, Lily Evans felt as if years had passed since that mysterious boy had arrived on her doorstep. She was skeptical at first, of course, but the day her Hogwarts letter arrived, she knew her life was about to change forever. And boy, had it. If you had told her last year that she, Lily Evans, the most average girl on her block, was a witch, she would have laughed in your face. Yet here she was, rushing through King’s Cross Station to catch the 9 AM train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p><p>The Evans family was always early, and today was no exception. This morning had been carefully planned out for weeks, down to the minute, so that every moment could be remembered vividly. Though punctuality was just as important to Lily’s older sister, Petunia, it was clear that today would be one that she would want to soon forget. You see, Lily was the only magical member of the Evans family. Petunia had strove for and achieved perfection in all aspects of her life up until then, but her good grades and tidiness were no match for the announcement that her baby sister was a <em> witch </em> . As Lily’s departure date to Hogwarts drew nearer, it seemed as if the only topic worth discussing in their house was <em> Lily </em>.</p><p>“What platform did you say it was again, Lily Pad?” their father asked, struggling to push her over-packed luggage trolley.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh… 9 ¾,” Lily answered, glancing down at her acceptance letter, to which her father replied with a concerned sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong, dear?” their mother asked as they stopped moving.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought it was, it’s just,” he replied, scratching his head, “Platform 9 ¾ doesn’t seem to exist.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you <em> mean, </em> it ‘doesn’t seem to exist’?” Petunia inquired, a bit more enthused at the shortfall than she should have been.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” he said, pointing at the signs above them, “Here’s Platform 8, 9, and then 10. No halves or quarters in sight.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-b-but I just talked to Severus about this night before last. He said <em> 9 ¾ </em> .” Lily’s heart began to race with worry, as her dreams seemed to be falling apart right before her very eyes, and even worse, <em> Petunia </em> was here to witness it. Her eyes began to well with tears as her parents looked over their station map, until a voice rang out behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, but did you say that you are looking for Platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express?”</p><p> </p><p>Lily turned to see a teenage girl a few years older than her. She looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine. Her long, wavy brown hair was tied with a black bow into a neat ponytail, she was dressed to the nines, and smelled like vanilla. As Lily nodded, the girl kneeled down to her level and smiled at her warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“First time, huh? I remember my first day like it was yesterday. Don’t worry, most of today won’t be nearly as confusing as this. I’m surprised they don’t write clearer instructions in the acceptance letter. Well, see the post between platforms 9 and 10? Basically-”</p><p> </p><p>“Andromeda Black, what in heaven’s name do you think you are doing?!” shouted an older girl a few paces behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She had wild, curly black hair, and the same piercing eyes as the girl known as “Andromeda,” but Lily immediately saw the hatred in them, a stark contrast to Andromeda’s welcoming ones.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to keep up appearances!” she scolded, dragging Andromeda away by the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Bellatrix, if by ‘keeping up appearances,’ you mean not helping confused first years who are clearly in need of help despite swearing to do so in my prefect oath, you are very much mistaken,” Andromeda replied peacefully, “besides, you’ve already graduated, what ‘appearances’ could you possibly have to keep up at Hogwarts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dear sister,” Bellatrix giggled resentfully, “beyond our family’s appearances, ones that you clearly have no regard for based on your recent <em> romantic affiliations, </em> I am looking out for Cissa’s appearances, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda rolled her eyes, as if this was not the first time this conversation had taken place. Beginning to whisper, Bellatrix continued: “What would people say if they saw the sister of the girl being pursued by none other than Lucius Malfoy- a sister who has already disgraced the Black family name by fraternizing with that <em> mudblood </em> Ted Tonks - <em> helping </em> a first-year that is clearly of the same <em> lower variety </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bella,” Andromeda said, leaning in close, in a tone very different from the one she’d used with Lily, “you will not scold me on who and what are right for our family. I have given up too much for this family to be publicly belittled by you, of all people.” She paused, recollecting herself. “Besides, I’m already the black sheep in this family, so I seriously doubt that I could do anything to jeopardize Narcissa’s relationship with-”</p><p> </p><p>“Talking about me, are we? All good things, I hope,” said a younger blonde girl as she approached them. Like Andromeda’s, her hair was tied half-up half-down with a large black bow. She stared expectantly at Andromeda and Bellatrix as they froze mid-sentence and turned to her as if nothing had happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it’s nothing, Cissa. Bea and I were just talking about how excited you must be to be going back to school again,” Andromeda quickly uttered, covering her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Especially </em>to see that great boyfriend of yours,” Bellatrix said, glaring at Andromeda.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my <em> boyfriend </em> Bella,” Narcissa whined, clearly embarrassed. “We haven’t put a label on it yet.” She paused for a moment. “But yes, I am very excited. Sorry I took so long, the buckles on one of my trunks unlatched and clothes went <em> everywhere </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’d better make haste, then. Don’t want to miss that train! Coming, Cissa?” Bellatrix said, her words dripping with fake sweetness. Turning to go to the platform, Bellatrix walked straight into Lily, who had tried her best not to eavesdrop.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… it’s you. If I’m being completely honest, I totally forgot that you were standing there,” she said, looking down her nose at Lily. Without a second thought, Bellatrix pushed past the Evans family and walked straight through the wall between platforms 9 and 10.</p><p> </p><p>Lily’s eyes widened, horrified. Looking around, no one else had seemed to notice that a twenty-something year-old woman had just <em> walked through a wall, </em>not even her own family, for that matter. Her parents were still studying and arguing over the map, and Petunia was sitting on one of Lily’s trunks, crocheting.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Darling, she’s fine!” said Andromeda, noticing Lily’s disbelief. “She’s just gone to the platform. It doesn’t hurt, trust me. More of a light tickle. Watch Narcissa.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding to her older sister, Narcissa looked around and ran straight through the wall between the two platforms, a servant pushing her luggage trolley right behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Try it,” Andromeda encouraged, nodding her head toward the wall. “I’ll be right behind you, promise.”</p><p>And with that, Lily ran through.</p><p> </p><p>A rush of cold wind blew over Lily as she ran through the wall to Platform 9 ¾. Suddenly, no wall was standing in between her and her future. She had arrived. Well, to the train that would take her there, at least. Per Andromeda's instructions, she was joined by her family, who walked with her to the luggage drop-off line. As her mother began to read through her luggage checklist for the 100th time, Lily heard a familiar voice ring out.</p><p>“Lily!” Severus Snape, her friend, called from a few meters away. She ran to greet him and brought him over to her family’s place in line.</p><p>“Hello, Severus, nice to see you again,” her mother said politely, “I’m guessing you’re as excited for school as our Lily is?”</p><p>“Very much so, ma’am.”</p><p>“Are your parents around? I’d love to finally meet them.”</p><p> </p><p>“They-no-er-they’re not,” Severus lied through his teeth, “You just missed them.” While <em> he </em> enjoyed the company of the Evans family, he was sure his parents would disapprove of his friendship with a muggleborn.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” her father said, clearing his throat, “You are more than welcome to stick with us.”</p><p>“That would be lovely, thank you, sir.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Remus </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus Lupin had never been this nervous in his life. He was a chronically nervous person, but today would take the cake. Not only was he starting at a new school hundreds of miles away from home, he also had to make sure not to accidentally kill someone. He had a lot going on for an 11-year-old.</p><p>His parents considered keeping his <em> condition </em>a secret, but had eventually decided it would be safest for all involved to inform his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, that a werewolf would be joining the first-year class. Dumbledore ensured the Lupins that he would have a safe place to transform, but ever since he’d nearly eaten the family cat, Remus couldn’t be so sure.</p><p> </p><p>“At some point this week, make sure to meet with Professor Dumbledore about getting your special hall pass and- Remus are you even <em> listening </em> to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus hadn’t realized his mom had been talking to him, but it only took an educated guess to guess what she was talking about. He didn’t expect to feel as numb as he did as he hugged his parents goodbye, but he made sure to promise to write every week to appease his mother’s worries. As he pulled away from his father’s embrace, his father whispered something that he would never forget:</p><p> </p><p>“I know that the sky is not your friend these days, but don’t forget to take a break and admire the stars every once in a while, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Tears were welling in Lyall’s eyes, a sight Remus hadn’t seen since that fateful night when he was four years old. Remus bit back tears as he said goodbye for the last time and pushed his trolley toward the luggage port.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> James </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Across the station, someone else was worried about being found out too- as a <em> mama’s boy. </em>Being an only child to older parents who thought of him as their “miracle baby” had its perks, but constant coddling was not one of them.</p><p>“Mum, for the last time, I. Am. Fine.” James said through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you <em> sure </em> you have everything on your list?” Euphemia Potter asked, frantically rereading her son’s checklist.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, with the number of times you made him go over it last night,<em> yes, he’s sure, </em>” his father, Fleamont, replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I worry, it’s not every day that your only son heads off to Hogwarts. Alright pumpkin, we’re gonna leave you now. If you need anything, and I mean <em> anything, </em> even advice on girls, don’t hesitate to write.” Euphemia sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s<em> eleven, </em> Effie,” Fleamont reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>“O-kay… will do. I’ll write after the Sorting Ceremony, alright?” James reassured, and with a final goodbye, turned to leave. Still feeling his parents’ lingering eyes on his back, James turned to wave again, causing him to run straight into a moving trolley. After a cacophony of falling trunks and painful exclamations, James found himself pinned to the floor by a trunk that read “R.J.L.” </p><p>As James regained his bearings, a frantic voice sounded above him: “I’m so sorry, mate, this is all my fault I wasn’t looking where I was going because my head was in my map because this station is so hard to navigate, and I hope you’re not hurt, that would surely ruin both of our first days, gosh, we should get this trunk off of you, huh?”</p><p>Before James could begin to respond, the trunk was lifted off of him, a scarred hand taking its place to help him up. Reluctantly grabbing the stranger’s hand, James stood up and readjusted his glasses. As the boy continued apologizing, James gave his (likely) concussor a once-over. The boy wore an oversized navy jumper (likely his father’s), freshly ironed khakis, and well-worn loafers, which James noticed were both untied. But what struck James was the boy’s face, (which was covered in scars, of course, but James didn’t think it polite to mention) a face that looked as if it had already lived a lifetime, despite being the facade for a young boy.</p><p>Distracted, James had not realized that the boy had stopped talking. He quickly mustered a response, uttering “I-it’s alright.” Before the boy could continue apologizing, he continued: “It’s not entirely your fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going either. And stop apologizing. The name’s James, by the way, James Potter. First-year.” He began to lift the trunks back atop the trolley, but soon found the scarred hand in his face again.</p><p>“Remus. Er-Lupin. Remus Lupin. First-year.” Remus smiled, shaking James’s hand before beginning to help him with the luggage. “Once again, sorry for all of this. Damnit! Sorry for apologizing so much. Damnit!”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, the boys erupted into laughter, as if they had known each other their whole lives.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Remus,” James whispered as the laughter ceded, “I know we just met and all, and there’s a 50% chance that this is the possible concussion talking, but- would you want to sit with me on the train? I think we could both use a familiar face today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that, James Potter, first-year.” Remus concurred. And with that, the boys pushed the trolley toward the luggage drop-off, together.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Sirius </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius was nervous. No matter the outcome, today was the day that would set the course for his life forever. If he were to be placed in Slytherin, like every other member of his family, he was afraid of the person he would become. If he were to be placed in <em> any </em> other house, he would become even more of an outsider. At a young age, Sirius had learned that even the most tolerable people in his family became brainwashed, muggle-hating assholes once they were placed in Slytherin.</p><p>All except his cousin Andromeda, that is, but then again, she wasn’t living the happiest life either. This summer, their family had discovered her uh- consorting with a muggle-born Hufflepuff named Edward Tonks, and promptly threatened her with disownment if she didn’t break things off immediately. She did, of course, because what else could she do?</p><p>Andromeda personified the Catch-22 in Sirius’s head. No matter how much he despised them and all they stood for, they were his family. They were all he had.</p><p>Despite his worries for what the next few hours would bring, he began to walk as confidently as he could toward the doors of the train. As he passed the dark bathroom hallway, he was startled by the commotion of voices.</p><p> </p><p>“Just fork over the food trolley money, kid,” one said.</p><p> </p><p>“By the looks of ‘im, he could lay off the sweets for a bit,” another laughed bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“P-please. I don’t have much, my mum only gave me enough to hold me over until supper,” a smaller, frightened voice strained.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stopped in his tracks. <em> Damnit, </em> he thought to himself. “Oy, leave the poor kid alone, why don’tcha,” He yelled, turning to face the voices, recognizing them as belonging to none other than frequenters of his parent’s parties, <em> Crabbe and Goyle </em>.</p><p>The bullies and their victim turned to face him, the latter’s hope draining from his face when he saw Sirius’s small stature. Recognizing his opposer, Goyle slightly released his grasp on the young boy’s collar, “Oh really, Black? And what are you going to do about it, tell my <em> mother? </em>” The older boys laughed as if it were the funniest thing they’d ever heard, which it likely was, as their collective IQs were well below the average for their age.</p><p>Sirius thought for a moment, taking a step forward. “No, Goyle, you aren’t scared of your mother. I’ll tell Lucius Malfoy.” The boys froze for a moment, after which Crabbe guffawed. “Right, like anything you say would matter to Malfoy. He doesn’t even know you exist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quite the contrary, Crab-legs. You seem to have forgotten the fact that he stayed at my family’s summer home whilst serving as my uncle’s apprentice just a few months ago. We actually struck up some fascinating conversation across the dinner table, something he must not be used to, by the likes of you lot.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger boy chuckled at that one. Glancing at each other, the blood drained from Crabbe and Goyle’s faces, as it seemed they’d finally remembered where their friend had been this summer.</p><p> </p><p>“Based on your reactions, I’m going to infer- which means make an educated guess, Crabbe, -that you are indeed afraid of <em> him, </em>correct?”</p><p> </p><p>The bullies nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Now leave him alone and <em> we </em>won’t have a problem,” Sirius glared as they scattered away. “That’s what I thought,” he muttered under his breath, beginning to turn away. He was a bit glad they hadn’t questioned him any further, as over the summer, he’d exchanged all but six words with Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>“Thanks a lot,” called a mousy voice behind him, “I would’ve been out of a whole month’s allowance if you hadn't shown up when you did.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” replied Sirius, not turning around. Before he could walk away, the voice called to him again: “In case you were wondering the name of your damsel in distress, I’m Peter, Peter Pettigrew.” Finally turning to face Peter, Sirius shared his name as well.</p><p>“As… as in…”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The </em>Black family? You got it,” Sirius shared nonchalantly. “But don’t worry, I never liked that lot much anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter smiled. “Mr. Black- er- I mean… <em> Sirius, </em> if you aren’t already sitting with anyone, would you mind sitting with me on the train? Just in case they… you know… come back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing, Pettigrew,” Sirius replied. He was secretly glad that Peter had asked. As they walked to the train together, Sirius smiled, something he hadn’t done in a while.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☆☆☆☆</p><p> </p><p>James and Remus quickly found seats toward the back of the train and ordered as many snacks as their allowances would allow. The train began to leave the station, and the boys continued to banter like old friends until they were startled by a light knock on the door. The boys glanced at each other nervously, as just a few moments before, they’d heard some other first years be kicked out of their seats by older students.</p><p>“C-come in,” James stuttered hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>A round face popped into the cabin. “Ope, sorry to bother you,” the boy began, then turning to face someone behind him in the hallway, “<em> Looks like there’s already people in here. </em>” The boy began to slide the door closed when suddenly, another hand pulled it open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Move.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The door slid open to reveal two boys about their age, one being the round-faced boy and the other a taller, skinnier boy with gelled black hair. He had a mischievous glint in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for my friend here, can we join you? Everywhere else is already full,” inquired the tall one, although it seemed as though he wasn’t asking.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing,” replied Remus, who shrugged at James as the strangers came in and sat down. As they introduced themselves and began talking, the “boy with glasses” became James, the “well-groomed troublemaker” became Sirius, the “sad boy with scars” became Remus, and the “worrywart” (according to Sirius, of course) became Peter.</p><p>They did not know it yet, but they had just become best friends. That could be said for a lot of people on the Hogwarts Express that warm September morning. On that train were soulmates who had not yet fallen in love, unlikely allies not yet introduced, and enemies who had not yet crossed the line. The train that left Kings Cross Station that day had not just delivered children to Hogwarts, but to the rest of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (At this time, play the chapter song.) </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Year I: The Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: Homeward Bound - Simon and Garfunkel (1966)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>☆☆☆☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dressed in their robes, the first-year students got off the train and boarded an array of small boats. Across the Black Lake stood Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in all its glamour, and every first-year student, no matter their blood type, was immediately enamored by the warm glow its hallowed halls reflected across the landscape. And for a moment, even Sirius Black forgot about the looming test that lied ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Narcissa</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting off the train, Narcissa quickly dragged Andromeda to the carriage line, conveniently right behind none other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucius Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lucius had stayed with her family over the summer while serving as her father’s apprentice, and Narcissa had fallen </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Though in the beginning he rarely even looked at her but for glances across the dinner table, she quickly became obsessed with him, even recruiting Andromeda to join her in staring at him from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the mid-summer ball when Lucius talked to her for the first time, cutting in and saving her from a second dance with Mr. Nott, a man many years her senior, who was known to pursue women half his age. Apart from his initial request, however, he didn’t say a word to her throughout the dance, even as she tried to spark a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next few weeks, he began saying “hello” to her when he’d pass by in the hallway, chatting with her about the weather over dinner, eventually leading up to their first real conversation, at the end of which he kissed her for the first time. The rest of their time together that summer was through flirtatious glances and stolen moments every now and then, until the day when he asked her father to officially court her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the summer, he’d asked her to keep their budding relationship a secret at school, as he’d recently broken up with his ex-girlfriend, Winona Burke, a tall, gorgeous sixth-year (who just so happened to be Narcissa’s second cousin), and didn’t want to “rock the boat just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This statement had hurt Narcissa a bit more than she liked to admit, but she eventually gave in and agreed. Her plan, which was to just “happen” to be placed in the same carriage as Malfoy and his friends, was going swimmingly until two fellow sixth-year boys joined the group, pushing the Black sisters into a carriage with a group of sixth-year Slytherin girls. Just her luck, spending 20 minutes with the classmates of the girl whose boyfriend she had “stolen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls droned on and on about their shock about the breakup for most of the carriage ride, finally asking Andromeda if Lucius had said anything about it whilst staying at their summer chateau. Andromeda, of course, lied to their faces to protect her sister’s image, a decision Narcissa was extremely thankful for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students finally made their way to the Great Hall and began to find their seats next to their friends. Seizing the opportunity, Narcissa sat directly across from Lucius, who politely smiled and nodded at her, as if his summer apprenticeship had been just that. Andromeda sat next to her, followed by Narcissa’s friends, who finally caught up with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the students around them began to share the highlights of their summers, Narcissa became annoyed, as Lucius hadn’t even looked at her since she sat down. A smirk creeping across her face, Narcissa entangled her legs with his, a move that finally caught his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa, Andromeda, nice to see you again,” Lucius smiled politely, trying to act as natural as possible, “I trust your family is as well as when I last saw them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they are, thank you for wondering,” Andromeda said, catching on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our younger cousin Sirius is being sorted tonight, actually,” Narcissa bragged, “you know, jet-black hair, the older of him and his brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, quite the troublemaker as I seem to remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is quite fond of his pranks. Earlier this week, he snuck one of the horses into Bella’s bedroom while she slept, poor thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I assume he’s to carry on the great line of Black family Slytherins?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re sure of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Lucius’s friends Goyle and Crabbe gulped, but Narcissa’s attention was soon grabbed by Lucius, whose hand was now on her knee underneath the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Students,” Headmaster Dumbledore called across the loud hall, “Please take your seats, I would like to say a few words before this evening’s festivities commence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆☆☆☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once on dry land, the first-year class was led to two large doors, below which stood a middle-aged witch in long black robes. Much to Lily’s surprise, atop her head sat a pointy black hat, just as she had seen in movies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, first-year students, to the beginning of your Hogwarts journey,” the witch began in a thick Scottish accent. “My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, professor of Transfiguration and head of Gryffindor house. Beyond these two doors lies not only the Great Hall, but the decision that will alter your Hogwarts experience forever, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorting Ceremony.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students buzzed with excitement. Sirius’s heart lurched into his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>“After headmaster Dumbledore finishes his introductory speech, I will lead you to the front of the hall, where I will read off your names for the Sorting Ceremony. When I call your name, you will be sorted into your respective houses. *The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.”</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span>“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.* Now, are we all ready?”</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first-years nodded nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Form a line and follow me.” The witch then led them through the large doors into one of the most beautiful rooms they’d ever seen. The line passed through the middle of the hall, past four tables, each filled with older students who smiled as they passed. Looking up, Lily, and many others, found themselves looking up at the ceiling, which was adorned with floating candles and enchanted to look like the night sky, a sight which made Remus uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once at the front of the hall, Professor McGonagall stood next to an old stool, on which sat an old (and honestly, decaying) witch’s hat. As the professor read the first name, the world around Sirius went silent. His palms began to sweat, his heart began to race, and he felt as if he was about to faint. And then, it happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Black, Sirius.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Sirius</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frozen in fear, it took James patting him on the shoulder to get Sirius to walk toward Professor McGonagall. As he sat down, he locked eyes with his cousins, Andromeda and Narcissa, who flashed him “thumbs-up” from the Slytherin table. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto his head, which surprised him as it began to speak.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Well well well, another Black has made it to the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. If we were to follow tradition, I’d’ve placed you in Slytherin before I even touched your head, but you’re not one for tradition, now are you? No, you’re torn. Well then, let’s survey our options, now shall we?”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Narcissa</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s taking so long?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Narcissa whispered to her sister nervously, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s been sitting there for nearly three minutes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not sure, it’s never taken this long for a Black to be sorted, from what I’ve heard, we usually are placed in Slytherin within the minute,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Andromeda replied in a hushed tone. Narcissa glanced at Lucius, who looked back at her, likely confused for the very same reason. Like the Black family, the Malfoys were a Slytherin house staple. The Slytherin table soon crescendoed into a mass of whispers, and it felt as if all eyes were on Narcissa and Andromeda.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Sirius</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“You’re not inherently creative, but you are smarter than you let on, although you don’t seem like you’d fit in Ravenclaw. You are extremely loyal, however, and will protect your friends above all else, even your family. You could do well in Hufflepuff… And then there’s Slytherin, of course.”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the hat mentioned his family’s house name, Sirius involuntarily squirmed in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“You could do great things in Slytherin, Mr. Black, you certainly are cunning and ambitious enough. Hmmm… the answer is clear then. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of whispers flooded the room. Narcissa stood abruptly, as if to object to the decision, and Andromeda pulled her back down to her seat. Shell shocked, Sirius did not move from the stool until Professor McGonagall nudged him off. The Gryffindors, equally shocked, awkwardly clapped as Sirius took his place at their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he sat, as the next student was called, but was unsure of how he felt. A tear rolled down his cheek, but much to his surprise, was not fueled by sadness, but by </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Narcissa</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s mind raced as her cousin’s sorting decision sunk in. She looked at Andromeda, who looked equally as shocked, and then to Lucius. As they locked eyes, she felt his hand slowly pull away from her knee, his legs untangling from hers. Without thinking, Narcissa stood up, unsure of what else to do, but was quickly pulled back down by her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t need another scene today,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Andromeda whispered as she began to join the minimal applause for her cousin. Narcissa joined her, her eyes following Sirius as he took his seat with his new house.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Lily</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Evans, Lily,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>called Professor McGonagall. Lily’s heart skipped a beat. Squeezing Severus’s arm, Lily walked toward the stool and sat down. Based on Severus’s descriptions of the four houses, she predicted to be placed in Ravenclaw, for she had always strived to learn as much as she could, even before becoming a witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Congratulations, Ms. Evans, a bright future lies ahead for you no matter where you go. You are correct, you do certainly align with Ravenclaw’s house values, and you would thrive there, amongst some of the best and the brightest this school has ever seen. But there is another path for you, one where you would no doubt make much more of an impact on the world. That brain of yours could save lives, you know, and not necessarily in the way you might think. Yes, this path could make you a legend. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gryffindor house erupted into cheers and applause, and Lily smiled as she hopped down from her seat. Her bravery could make her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>legend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh? As she passed Severus on her way to her seat, she smiled, but was surprised to be met with a cold glance. Strange. Dismissing it as his own nerves, Lily skipped to her seat across from Sirius Black, the boy whose sorting had caused quite a stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Alice</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice watched nervously as the Evans girl took her seat at the Gryffindor table, knowing that her name would not be far behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fortescue, Alice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice, who had been described as “mousy” nearly her whole life, gulped as she pushed up her glasses and sat on the stool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em><span>“Ms. Fortescue, before we begin, please let your dear uncle know that I am a </span></em><em><span>sucker</span></em> <em><span>for his no-melt Caramel Delight</span></em><span>,” the Sorting Hat began, which made Alice chuckle, relieving some of her stress.</span><em><span>“Now, you are certainly quite booksmart, but I have a feeling you’d get bored of Ravenclaw. No, you want more out of life than crunching numbers and memorizing facts, don’t you? I see incredible ambition in you. A </span></em><em><span>female</span></em><em><span> auror? Now that’s something you don’t see often. It’ll be a difficult undertaking, that’s for sure, but nothing you can’t handle. Yes, being one of the few and far between females while kicking some- pardon my french- arse is exciting for you, that’s not the only reason why you want it so badly, is it? You want to help people. Well then the answer is clear, better be… GRYFFINDOR!”</span></em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice smiled politely as she sat down next to the pretty girl with fiery red hair, but she couldn’t help but wonder; </span>
  <em>
    <span>since when did she want to be an auror?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Remus</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus watched as student after student was sorted into their houses, trying to calculate the probability of the Sorting Hat simply yelling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“WEREWOLF!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he sat down. From what his parents had told him, he seemed like the proper fit for Ravenclaw, but, as he was in nearly every decision he had to make, was unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lupin, Remus.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus awkwardly sat on the stool, trying his hardest to not let on to the fact that his skin felt as if it were on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Now then, Mr. Lupin, while you certainly value truth and loyalty in others, it is clear that it is something you have yet to let yourself divulge in, so not Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw could be a good fit, for obvious reasons, but- what’s this? Wow, a werewo-I-I’m so sorry that you had to go through that at such a young age, truthfully. It must have taken immense courage to not only endure these past seven years, but to come sit on my stool today… Now I’ve got it, better be… GRYFFINDOR!”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus beamed as the house erupted into cheers, and, as he took his place next to Sirius, forgot for a moment what he had been so worried about.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Peter</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pettigrew, Peter.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Awkwardly scuttling to the stool, Peter nearly tripped, causing the school to giggle. Though he was used to it, the constant laughter at his expense still hurt every time, and he was tired of it. He was tired of not being able to stand up for himself, and constantly needing help from others. He was tired of being the second choice, the sidekick, the supporting character in his own life. As Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head, he looked at Sirius, his knight in shining armor against Crabbe and Goyle, and knew just what he had to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“What to do with Mr. Pettigrew…” </span>
    </em>
    <span>the Sorting Hat began, </span>
    <em>
      <span>“To be completely honest with you, for the first time in a long time, I-”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gryffindor, please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter whispered, clenching his fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I- are you </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Positive.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Alright then, better be… GRYFFINDOR!”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stranger things had happened that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>James</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Potter, James.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Mr. Potter, hmmm… A bright mind, a loyal friend, a cunning trickster, </span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span>and</span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span> incredibly brave? My, son, you sure have made this difficult, but I happen to </span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span>love</span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span> a challenge. I see a future for you in any of these houses, but the most fulfilling one, by far, lies in… GRYFFINDOR!”</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>James beamed as he claimed his spot next to Peter. But what really caught his attention, beyond the excitement of what laid ahead, was a beautiful redhead down the table, whose luminescent green eyes would pass on to their son, though neither of them knew it yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Severus</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Snape, Severus.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the Gryffindor table, Lily nodded encouragingly up at him, blissfully unaware of how difficult she’d made Severus’s life by being sorted into Gryffindor, especially because of what was sure to happen next:</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“SLYTHERIN!” </span>
    </em>
    <span>the Sorting Hat yelled, before it had even touched young Severus Snape’s head.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Slytherin table roared with cheers as Snape walked over, but all he could see was Lily clapping from across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>☆☆☆☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(At this time, play the chapter song.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Let’s eat!” Professor Dumbledore said, revealing the grandest feast they had ever seen. The students cheered and quickly dug in, but James was still focused on the redhead down the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oi! Remus!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>James whispered across the table, “What’s the ginger’s name again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus, who had his mouth stuffed to the brim with chocolate cake, shrugged his shoulders, swallowed, and then replied, “Uhh… Evans, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> name, you numpty!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask her yourself?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oy, Evans!” James yelled across the table, unaware of the nickname he’d coined, “What’s your first name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who, me?” Lily replied, to which James nodded, “Lily, and you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James, James Potter.” He said, standing with his hand extended. Lily shook it politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lily turned away to talk with her new roommates, James sank back into his seat, blushing. The rest of the feast was filled with laughter and conversation, but for Narcissa Black, whose shock still rendered her speechless, and Severus Snape, who gripped the table when he saw Lily shake hands with a small boy with glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the night, the students made their way to their dormitories, where their luggage and pets waited for them. As the first years filed up the stairs to their rooms, James called across the Gryffindor common room:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Evans!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were settled, James sat on his bed, transfixed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're still going on about that Evans girl?” Sirius laughed, flopping onto his bed, “How many words has she said to you? Six?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>James replied indignantly, sparking giggles from Remus and Peter. “Laugh all you want, but mark my words, I’m gonna marry that girl someday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wish, Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys spent the rest of the night getting to know each other, nearing closer to brothers by the minute. Across the hall, Lily introduced herself to the girls who would eventually become members of her bridal party, known as Alice Fortescue, Mary Macdonald, and Dorcas Meadowes. Sad as it is to say, though that night </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the beginning of many lifelong friendships, none of those children knew yet of the darkness that would fill their futures, nor how long their lives would actually last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*This chapter features an excerpt from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone by J.K. Rowling</span>
  </em>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Year I: Blue Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: Blue Moon - Elvis Presley (1956)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>(At this time, play the chapter song.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mum and Pop,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Things have been about the same since I last wrote. School’s been alright; James, Sirius, and Peter say “hi.” The stars looked beautiful last night. I used the special hall pass that Headmaster Dumbledore gave me, and I didn’t have very many problems, beyond the obvious of course. It was fairly scary doing this alone for the first time, but I think it will get easier with time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But don’t worry about me, my friends have made this adjustment a lot easier. They don’t know, of course, but having people to come home to afterward reminds me of home, to be quite honest. Don’t freak out, but Sirius almost caught me sneaking out last night. He’s a pretty light sleeper, which he attributes to his “cat-like reflexes,” but his night terrors say otherwise. I pretended to be sleepwalking and got back into bed until I heard him fall asleep again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could tell him that I understand the feeling, but I’m not sure how to without telling him the entire story. Any advice?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remus</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(your son)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Year I: The Outcasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: I Got You Babe - Sonny and Cher (1965)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Sirius </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite his newfound friends, the next few weeks were tough for Sirius. Beyond being a “complete and utter disappointment to his family” (his mother’s words, not his), he was under constant attack from older Slytherins, and even his own cousins refused to be <em> seen with him. </em>That is, until he received a letter one October morning during breakfast. It read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Sirius, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Meet me in the Astronomy tower just before dinner tonight. I need to talk to you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sincerely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So Sirius did just that. As he climbed the stairs to the Astronomy tower, he prayed that this wasn’t some sick trick to turn him into a human punching bag again. Much to his excitement, when he opened the door at the top of the stairs, there stood his older cousin Andromeda. She turned to face him, smiling, and opened her arms to welcome him into a hug.</p><p>Sirius ran toward her, tears welling in his eyes, and was soon enveloped in her warm embrace. Filled with relief, he soon began to quietly sob into her chest, his tears completely soaking her Slytherin house patch. Andromeda kissed his forehead before pulling his chin up and wiping the lingering tears from his cheeks. They stood in silence for a moment, smiling at each other through the tears in their eyes. After checking the door once more, Andromeda led her cousin to a nearby bench.</p><p> </p><p>“So, h-how are you doing? I-I mean despite the circumstances,” Andromeda sighed earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>“About as well as I can be,” replied Sirius, who was suddenly fascinated with his robe sleeve. “Mother sent me a howler once she heard the news, and I haven’t heard a word from Father, Reg, Cissa, or the rest of the family since. You’re the first person to acknowledge me without some form of insult, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for not reaching out sooner, it’s just- I’m already in hot water in our family’s circles, and I didn’t want to cause any more problems for you. And as for the rest of our family, I’m sure it’s just taking some time for them to come to terms with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Narcissa won’t even look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was with her all day that day, and she would not <em> shut up </em> about how excited she was for you to join us in Slytherin. She went on and on about how excited she was to pass the family first-year tie onto you. She’s likely just sad that she won’t get to share those memories with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That, or she’s embarrassed of her <em> freakshow </em> cousin. Either way, it doesn’t help that she still hasn’t told her boyfriend and his friends to leave me alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have they <em> hurt </em>you?” Andromeda asked, her eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p>“Had a mean black eye a few weeks back, but nothing I couldn't handle after growing up with Bella.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see what I can do.” She paused, eyeing the Gryffindor crest on his robes. “Beyond all of that, how are you liking Gryffindor so far?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I used to think that I would cry if I weren’t placed in Slytherin. But when it actually happened, I felt… <em> relieved? </em>Even though I knew what it meant for my home life, it felt as if a weight had finally been lifted, you know? Like I was finally where I was supposed to be.”</p><p> </p><p>All Andromeda could do was smile back at him, as she knew that feeling well.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! And I’ve made friends!” Sirius smiled, sensing the tension.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they’re great… You know, one of them actually reminds me of that boy you used to be friends with… the Hufflepuff… Shoot! What was his name again?”</p><p> </p><p>“T-T-Ted,” Andromeda swallowed forcefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s it! My friend Remus is a lot like him, you know, constantly nervous, a bit of a nerd?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever happened to him? I’ve seen him around school, but he hasn’t said “hello” or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“We… um… grew apart! That’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s too bad, I liked him a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a moment again, before Andromeda stood up abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then! It’s nearly six, you should head in for dinner!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Sirius said, standing, “Are you coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll follow you in a minute, probably best that we aren’t seen together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right then. I’ll see you around, Andromeda.” And with that, Sirius walked to the door, before turning around and running back to hug his cousin once more. “I-I love you, Andromeda,” he whispered, holding back tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>With one last look, Sirius disappeared down the stairs of the Astronomy tower. Suddenly, the wind felt cold again, blowing dead leaves across the grounds ahead of Andromeda as the sun set in the distance.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> Andromeda </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Creak…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda whipped around toward the direction of the noise but found no one standing there. “<em> Sirius? </em>” She whispered nervously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Creak…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The second sound had come from her right, but like the first time, no one was there.</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius Orion Black, if you think that this is some kind of funny joke, I can guarantee you, I am not laugh-”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist and forced her around. Pulling out her wand, she held it to her attacker’s neck, only to realize who stood before her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ted!” Andromeda exclaimed, shoving him with her free hand, “You scared the hell out of me!”</p><p> </p><p>The Hufflepuff giggled slyly in response, which only made her madder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not kidding, you know how on-edge I’ve been lately!... For obvious reasons…”</p><p> </p><p>Ted stared at her for a moment before grabbing her face and pulling her into a long kiss, making her anger melt away. Their kisses desperate, the pair eventually pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been far too long, my dear,” whispered Ted, “When I saw you sneak up here, I hoped I’d get to steal a few moments from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Steal away,” Andromeda whispered back into Ted’s ear before kissing him again.</p><p> </p><p>Ted pulled away again, and soon snapped back from his lovesick stupor. He took a step back, shoving his hands into his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me more than usual, Andy.” Contrary to his constant smile and generally upbeat demeanor, Ted looked genuinely upset, an emotion usually reserved for Andromeda.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-It’s my cousin, he was sorted into Gryffindor, an event which has apparently left our family in shambles,” she paused, “I just didn’t want to possibly cause any more drama while they’re so up in arms, especially given the… <em> delicacy </em>of our situation. My family is really uptight right now, and I didn’t want them to catch onto anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Andy, all I ask is that you look at me in the hallways, acknowledge my presence as a human being, the <em> bare minimum </em>. Look,” Ted continued, grabbing her hands, “I love you, you know I do, it’s just… pretending that you’re a stranger has been harder than I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“Teddy, I know. Believe me, I do. But if my family is to believe that I <em> obliviated </em> you after they found us together, we need to be <em> careful </em>. The smallest lingering glance, smile, or secret note could have us discovered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s why we write under pseudonyms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but even then, we still have to be careful about <em> what </em> we write, how often we meet in secret, even how often we look at each other in the halls. It only takes one mistake to get you <em> killed </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Ted let go of his girlfriend’s hands and leaned on the railing, tossing his hair. He touched his right forearm, the both of them remembering the night Bellatrix discovered them and engraved the word “<em> mudblood” </em>into his skin. Though it was months ago, Andromeda could still hear Ted’s screams coming from her father’s study as she struggled helplessly, chained to her own bed. Ted and Andromeda stood silently for what felt like an eternity, remembering the horrors that occurred that night.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, we could stand to be a bit more careful…and we should only meet when we are sure that we are out of sight.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (At this time, play the chapter song.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’re ‘out of sight” right now,’ Andromeda teased, attempting to break the tension. Ted smiled, walked toward her, and kissed her on the forehead as she giggled flirtatiously. They kissed once more, eventually deciding to just hold each other while gazing at the sunset in the distance.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Year I: Reputations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: These Boots are Made for Walking - Nancy Sinatra (1966)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Narcissa</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Narcissa thought as she checked her watch once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>20 seconds. 15. 10. 5, 4, 3, 2- bbbrrrrriiiiinnnggg! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Narcissa ducked behind a nearby column as students began to file out of their classrooms. From her hiding spot, she waited to see a flash of platinum blond hair before beginning her pursuit. Narcissa followed her target down the hall and across the courtyard, trying to remain as stealthy as possible whilst doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you want?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lucius said, stopping abruptly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa froze, hoping that it would somehow make her invisible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what do you want?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lucius yelled sternly as he turned around. As much as Narcissa wanted her lover’s eyes to soften at the sight of her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they did not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucius looked her up and down, turned around, and continued walking away; Narcissa followed closely on his heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re ignoring me, Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ignoring you, I’m talking to you right now, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even looking at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius stopped and glared at her before continuing to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> ignoring me because of Sirius?! You do realize that I had no control over that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius stopped abruptly once more, turning around and grabbing Narcissa by the wrist before ushering her to a secluded corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look, Narcissa</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lucius whispered cautiously, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I just- can’t deal with all of this drama. It’s too much. I have a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>reputation</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> to uphold.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry- a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reputation?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>What is this, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>regency era</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Forgive me, Lucius, I didn’t know that your </span>
  <em>
    <span>virtue</span>
  </em>
  <span> was at stake. You probably shouldn’t even be alone with me right now, people might ask questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know what I mean. And hush your tone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you not stop to think how I might feel in this situation? Generations of Blacks have passed down the ceremonial first-year Slytherin tie, and I was supposed to pass it on to Sirius. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be next. Instead, I was the fool holding onto a ratty old tie as my cousin sat down next to the Gryffindors. I needed someone- I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help get me through it. But instead, you were so focused on your own ‘reputation’ that you didn’t give a rat’s arse about mine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cissa-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not finished. Even before the trainwreck that was the Sorting Ceremony, I sat idly by as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>decided to keep our relationship a secret from your friends. As </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>decided when it was appropriate to associate with me. You seem to expect for me to serve you at your beck and call, but you can’t even look at me when my life is anything less than perfect!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Lucius could do was stare at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(At this time, play the chapter song.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say I come with too much drama, aye? I’ll show you drama.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Narcissa shoved her way through the rush of students heading to class and climbed onto a bench in the middle of the courtyard before announcing:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FOR ANYONE THAT CARES, LUCIUS MALFOY SNOGGED ME ON MY FATHER’S DESK WHILE MY FATHER WAS IN THE NEXT ROOM!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cissa…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lucius warned as he ran to stop her, just a second too late; Narcissa had a mischievous gleam in her eye, one that solidified her as Sirius’s cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND FOR SOMEONE WHO TALKS SO HIGHLY OF HIMSELF, HE IS BLISSFULLY UNAWARE OF THE FACT THAT </span>
  <span>TEETH</span>
  <span> ARE NOT MEANT TO BE USED WHILE KISSING!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gasps and giggles filled the crowd, but Lucius was not happy. As their classmates began to react to Narcissa’s out of character announcement, Lucius stormed away. The crowd cheered as Narcissa stepped down from the bench, and it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Year I: Uptown Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: Uptown Girl - Billy Joel (1983)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Andromeda </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Remember class, permission slips for this year’s Hogsmeade trips are due tomorrow morning at the latest in order to attend,” Professor Slughorn announced as the class began to grab their things, “Even though you’re seventh-years, I’m still getting questions about slip validity. Last year’s slip is null and void.”</p><p>Andromeda dropped her permission slip onto the pile and attempted to sneak past her professor amongst the crowd of students, cowering her face as covertly as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Black,” Professor Slughorn called, making Andromeda cringe as she slowly turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“Professor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve yet to hear back from you about next week’s Slug Club dinner party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yes, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be a shame to be missing one of my favorite and most promising students, especially one who provides such interesting conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, sir, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Your sister RSVP’d weeks ago-”</p><p> </p><p>“Professor, I <em> love </em> your dinner parties, you know I do, it’s just… lately, it hasn’t been my kind of crowd. You should give my invitation to someone who would truly enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em> I’d </em>really enjoy it if you reconsidered, and I know your sister would as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, students year three and up gathered in the courtyard awaiting the commencement of the first trip to Hogsmeade of the 1971-1972 school year. Having been taught to dress as formally as possible her entire life, it was strange for Andromeda to see her classmates in blue jeans and corduroy jackets.</p><p>The mid-October morning was particularly chilly, and the wind kept going up Andromeda’s coat and skirt, making her shiver. Narcissa, who had been talking for what seemed like the past two days, handed her a thermos filled with hot coffee mid-sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Like can you <em> believe </em> him? The <em> nerve- </em> no -the <em> gall </em> he has to look me in the face and make Sirius’s sorting about <em> him. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that what you’re doing?” Andromeda responded, paying more attention to the coffee than to her sister’s relationship problems.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What </em>?” Narcissa glared, turning her frustration toward Andromeda.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I get that you were disappointed about not being able to welcome Sirius into Slytherin, but, it was <em> Sirius’s </em>sorting. It’s about him, not you or Lucius.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just don’t get it,” Narcissa scoffed, continuing the conversation with her friends.</p><p> </p><p>Closing the thermos, Andromeda snuck a glance at Ted, who was laughing at something one of his friends had said. As if by a sixth sense, Ted made eye contact with her and looked her up and down, making her blush.</p><p> </p><p>“That sound good to you, Dromeda?” Narcissa asked, pulling her attention back to Earth.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Brunch at Three Broomsticks and then a bit of shopping?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, that sounds great.”</p><p> </p><p>Once all of the permission forms were collected, the students walked to Hogsmeade, where Narcissa made a beeline for the corner booth of Three Broomsticks. The girls had just sat down to read the menu when Andromeda looked up and saw none other than <em> Ted </em>slip into the men’s restroom of the pub.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m gonna use the loo before the waiter comes around,” Andromeda said, keeping an eye on the bathroom door as she stood.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to come with you?” Narcissa asked genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll be fine, go ahead and order me a drink if I’m not back before then.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda stood and walked toward the restroom, briefly pausing before she opened the door. “<em> Hello?” </em>She whispered to the seemingly empty bathroom, her voice echoing off of the empty stalls. No one answered.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the <em> men’s </em> bathroom, you know,” teased a voice from behind her. She turned to find Ted, smugly leaning against the nearest stall.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” Andromeda laughed, lightly punching Ted in the arm. He winced and rubbed his arm before kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” asked Andromeda, pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this <em> is </em>a men’s bathroom in a public restaurant frequented by students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so one can assume-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, really, Tonks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s sneak away. We can apparate to London for the day; it might take a few stops along the way, but if we plan accordingly we’ll be back in time for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“As the plague.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but my sister, our friends, they’re waiting for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell them you have a stomach ache or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda stared back at him suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” Ted begged, taking her hands in his, “Honestly, Black, who would you rather spend the day with your sister and her relationship drama or your ruggedly handsome and witty boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“....Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“YES! You won’t regret this, promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meet me behind Honeydukes in 10,” Andromeda said before kissing Ted goodbye. As she closed the door to the bathroom behind her, her heart fluttered, but she soon found herself face to face with a large man. He eyed her questioningly, obviously double-checking which bathroom stood before him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all yours,” Andromeda smiled politely as she pushed past him and walked back to her table.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, we were starting to wonder if you’d fallen in or something,” giggled Narcissa, “I ordered you a Butterbeer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Er- actually, you know what? I’m not feeling too well,” Andromeda replied, rubbing her stomach,  “Must have been something I ate. I think I’m gonna head back to school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to come with you?” said Narcissa, genuinely concerned for her sister’s well-being.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Er- you should stay. You deserve a fun day out, especially after the chaos of the last few weeks. I’ll just walk back, order some soup from the kitchens, and have a quiet day in the dormitories.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, have a good day, Dromeda. Hope you feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Andromeda grabbed her coat from the wall and strode out of the Three Broomsticks. The cold fall air hit her like a ton of bricks, but all she could focus on was getting to Honeydukes problem-free. She walked as quickly and as confidently as she could until a voice called out behind her:</p><p> </p><p>“Andromeda!”</p><p> </p><p><em> Shit, </em>she thought, stopping abruptly and turning around. She turned to find Lucius Malfoy standing with his friends. Malfoy handed one of them his cardboard coffee cup and walked over to her, looking around at the passerby as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, Malfoy?” </p><p> </p><p>To Lucius, and any other person nearby for that matter, it might have seemed as if Andromeda’s crass response was to show support for her sister in their lover’s squabble, while in reality, Andromeda could care less, she just had somewhere to be. Andromeda never liked Lucius Malfoy, for that matter, she thought him a “pompous jerk whose head was so far up his own father’s arse that he thought being a raging blood purist would get him the attention he oh so desired,” -or so she told Ted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to ignore that tone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good for you… will that be all?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius took a step closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Has Narcissa said anything else about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh, after she publicly outed you as a <em> bad kisser, </em>you mean.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Will you keep your voice down?!” </em> He hissed forcefully, glaring at two third-years passing by, “ <em> Yes, and if it’s any consolation, I am a fantastic kisser.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Malfoy, you’re getting pretty defensive about it,” Andromeda teased indignantly. She laughed at her own joke until Lucius grabbed her arm and pushed her up against a nearby shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it seems you’re the <em> comedic </em> sister, then. Let’s see, we’ve got Bellatrix, the <em> crazy </em> one, Andromeda, the <em> comedienne </em> , and Narcissa, the <em> liar. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>With each insult, Malfoy pushed Andromeda further against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius, you’re <em> hurting </em> me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius leaned in and asked her once more: “Answer the question, Andromeda. Did. Narcissa. Say. Anything. Else. About. Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-a-as in in general, or..?</p><p> </p><p>“Something worth writing home about, Andromeda.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, er, not that I’m aware of, no.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius released her arm and smiled a sinister smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, then that’s all I needed. Nice talk, Dromeda.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda pushed past him and began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and Ms. Black? Let’s not tell your sister about this little talk, wouldn’t want her to think that you’re fraternizing with the enemy, now would we?”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda pushed through the crowd and didn’t stop until she’d found an empty alleyway, where she quietly cried to herself. After a few minutes, she regained her composure, fixed her makeup, and made her way to Honeydukes.</p><p>Upon arrival, Andromeda found Ted waiting for her, and she made sure to plaster on a smile so that he would not know of what she’d just endured. As she walked up, Ted smiled giddily and kissed her gloved hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny meeting you here, m’lady,” Ted flirted while awkwardly attempting to bow.</p><p> </p><p>Ted noticed her feigned smile, causing his own to falter. “Are you alright, Andy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, of course,” Andromeda stammered, attempting to hide her true feelings, “I’m just a bit nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be, we’re going to have loads more fun in London than we ever would here,” Ted encouraged, extending his hand to her, “Do you trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I do,” Andromeda hesitated, grabbing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Crinkling his nose, Ted waved his wand, and off they went.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (At this time, play the chapter song.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After 3 stops and a bit of motion sickness, they’d made it: London. Much to her surprise, Andromeda quickly forgot her interaction with Lucius as Ted dragged her through the streets of London. He’d grown up in a nearby suburb, but his father had worked in the city’s financial sector for many years, so Ted was very well-versed in London culture. They went to his favorite restaurants, boutiques, and landmarks, laughing, taking pictures in photo booths, and making the memories they would later share with their daughter in years to come.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Ted </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>By mid-afternoon, Andromeda’s feet had begun to hurt, so Ted took her to Victoria Park to “people-watch.” They sat in silence for a while, admiring the passerby and nature around them. For someone who talked as much as he did, Ted had found that he didn’t <em> need </em> to fill the inevitable silence with Andromeda; they could just sit and enjoy each other’s company.</p><p>“Teddy,” whispered Andromeda, pointing at an elderly couple across the way, “Do you think they’re still in love as when they first met?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” he replied, his eyes never leaving his girlfriend, “I’m sure they are, just in a different way than before.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“When they first met, they had that romantic, lustful love, the kind when you can’t keep your hands off of each other. Then they got married, had a few kids, struggled financially, etc. Though they still loved each other romantically, their love got deeper. They loved each other not only as a romantic partner, but as a parent to their children, their best friend, their life partner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a moment more. Andromeda cuddled closer to Ted, and he put his head on hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you like an old married woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Ted blushed, having been taken by surprise. Smiling, he kissed Andromeda’s head before responding:</p><p> </p><p>“I love you like an old married man.”</p><p>And at that moment, Ted knew that he was going to marry her one day. <em> Andromeda Tonks, </em> he thought, <em> I like the sound of that. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Year I: Rumour Has It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: We Can Work it Out - The Beatles (1965)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Narcissa</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks after her less-than-dignified outburst, Lucius had yet to even look at Narcissa, much less speak to her. Despite the tension, Narcissa was proud of herself. Not only had she stood up for herself, but she’d also looked great doing it; she just wished Lucius would </span>
  <em>
    <span>get over it already. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In the last few minutes of her Ancient Runes class, Narcissa found herself tracing the “Mrs. Malfoy” etchings she’d made in her notebook with her finger lazily, barely paying attention to the lesson. The bell rang, and Narcissa headed back to the Slytherin dorm to prepare for the evening’s quidditch match against Hufflepuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the game, Narcissa snuck glances at Lucius, secretly hoping that he’d look back at her. It wasn’t until the victory party later that evening that things began to change. After hours of being ignored completely, Narcissa gave up on her efforts and resolved to go to bed early for the evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa! Wait!” A voice called as she started up the stairs to the dormitories. Narcissa turned, hoping to be greeted by Malfoy, but instead found herself face to face with Amycus Carrow, a seventh-year friend of Lucius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her initial disappointment, Narcissa was soon hopeful of what this could mean in terms of her relationship with Malfoy. Straightening out her posture, she smiled, trying to be as presentable as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amycus, long time no see!” Narcissa greeted, politely kissing him on both cheeks, “Congratulations on the win today!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s Hufflepuff, so…” He joked, running his hand through his short hair, “But thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the awkwardness, Narcissa was intent on keeping the conversation going, as her main goal was to get back into Lucius’s good graces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s your family doing? I’ve seen Alecto around, of course, but I haven’t seen your parents since your Summer Solstice ball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re well.” All Narcissa could do was awkwardly smile. As she turned to leave, Amycus continued: “So about what happened with Lucius…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s smile faltered. “Yes, about that, it was quite an unfavorable moment for both-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you could do the same for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>publicly humiliate</span>
  </em>
  <span> you? I’m not sure I’m following-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Narcissa could finish the thought, Amycus grabbed her waist and began kissing her forcefully. Narcissa struggled under the beater’s grasp before pushing him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you think you’re doing?!” Narcissa snapped as Carrow moved toward her again, “Lucius is going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, after the events in the courtyard, I doubt he wants anything to do with you,” said Carrow, stepping forward. Narcissa ducked under his arm and backed away. “And I remember how… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fond</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was of you; might as well reap the benefits myself-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa slapped him, and both stood shocked for a moment, before she ran down the hallway, locking the fifth-year girls’ dormitory door behind her. Narcissa cried herself to sleep that night, horrified of what could have occurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Andromeda</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Andromeda and Narcissa walked through the Slytherin common room on their way to breakfast. The room quieted as they entered, a silence only broken by Winona Burke, who coughed “whore” at them as they passed by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you just call me?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Andromeda spat, confronting her second cousin. A combination of fear and anger washed over her, as she wondered if someone had spotted her and Ted on their excursion to London.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dromeda, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span> sister,” Winona sneered nodding toward Narcissa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Winona, I’m not sure what you’re insinuating, but Lucius broke up with you months before-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, it seems as if Narcissa failed to mention the events of last night, then. Care to share, Cissa, or shall I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda turned to her sister, confused. Narcissa looked toward the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After stealing </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend and publicly humiliating him for no apparent reason, Cissa here </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of his dearest friends last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa mumbled something under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said,” Narcissa projected, lifting her head up. Tears welled in her eyes. “That’s not what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen, cousin? I’m sure we’d all love to hear it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carrow followed me to the dorm hallway last night and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and went to bed. That’s it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Winona taunted, standing from her seat on the arm of an armchair, “Based on your previous record, I think it’s safe to say that that’s not the most believable story… My, my, the innocent facade of Narcissa Black is crumbling to the ground as we speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Winona-” started Andromeda, stepping between them, “Knock it off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls stared at each other for a moment before Andromeda broke and ushered Narcissa out of the room. The whispers and side glances lasted the entire day, leading up to a confrontation in the courtyard. As the sisters passed through just before dinner, Narcissa spotted Amycus across the way. Before Andromeda could stop her, Narcissa stormed over and pushed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you lying to everyone?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Carrow insisted, turning back to his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know that nothing happened at that party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we now?” Carrow insinuated smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s face turned red as she clenched her fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, why would I lie about getting Lucius’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sloppy seconds</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd that had gathered gasped and giggled. Before Narcissa could react, Lucius, who had been observing from afar, punched Carrow square across the face, making him fall to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would be so lucky,” Lucius muttered, shaking out his fist. Malfoy stepped over him and ushered Narcissa out, Andromeda following close on their heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Narcissa</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(At this time, play the chapter song.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry you had to see that, Ciss, I just couldn’t watch him demean you like that, even if the rumours were true,” Lucius relented, rubbing his sore knuckles as they sat on a bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t! I only stopped to talk to him at the party because I thought he was coming over on your behalf… I didn’t like where we left things, and I’d hoped he was an ‘olive branch’ of sorts. Boy, was I wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carrow’s a prideful idiot. He’d rather ruin your reputation than be turned down by you. I had to protect your honor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for that, by the way, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reputation is and will always be important to me, even when it's not my own,” Lucius continued, looking up at her expectantly, “I just hope that others will do the same for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucius…” Narcissa began reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your ice,” Andromeda interrupted as she emerged from the infirmary doors, “I had to tell Pomfrey that you fell down the stairs so that she wouldn’t ask questions, so make sure to limp when you see her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Andromeda,” Lucius replied, taking the ice pack from her and putting it against his injured hand. The trio sat in silence for a moment before Narcissa cleared her throat:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dromeda, could you give us a minute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Uh… yes, sure thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda walked away, leaving Narcissa and Lucius alone once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Narcissa placated, “For everything. Reputation is important to you, and I play a role in it. I should have been more considerate of how you were feeling regarding the whole Sirius thing, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> shouldn’t have lashed out at you in the way that I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your apology is accepted. Now, shall we head to dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair stood, Narcissa grabbed onto Lucius’s free arm, and together they made their way to dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Andromeda</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda was annoyed. She’d stayed around the corner to eavesdrop, only to hear her sister essentially apologise to Lucius Malfoy for existing. She’d smiled her way through dinner, even as she watched Malfoy’s hand slide further and further up her baby sister’s thigh, a smile which faded as she made her way to the library to return a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Andromeda arrived, it was a few minutes until closing, so Madam Pince asked her if she could assist with putting away returned books. Andromeda happily obliged, as Madam Pince had always been nice to her, even providing a safe place for her and Ted to meet, as they’d both volunteered as library aides the previous year. As Andromeda wandered the stacks searching for the “Magical Creatures” section, she heard a familiar voice:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! And then carry the four, and… you got it! Don’t worry, I struggled with Arithmancy a ton too, but you’ll get the hang of it eventually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda turned the corner to find Ted helping a confused third-year Gryffindor, whose Arithmancy studies had clearly been getting the best of them, as evident by the tear stains on their homework parchment. Ted looked up at her and smiled, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the aisle furthest from the entrance. They kissed giddily, both unnerved and excited by the chance of getting caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted stopped suddenly, looked at Andromeda, and sat on the edge of a nearby table, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard about what happened in your common room today, is that it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted cocked his head and just stared at her. Andromeda caved and explained the conversation she’d overheard, ranting about her sister’s apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait, you’re telling me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>apologized to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> for your cousin being sorted into Gryffindor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, the ego on this guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, right?! And-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Closing time, everyone!” called Madam Pince, “The library will open again tomorrow morning at seven!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted and Andromeda kissed goodnight and went their separate ways, Andromeda making it back to the Slytherin dormitory just in time for curfew. As she started up the stairs to the girls’ dormitories, however, Andromeda overheard a strange conversation:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, man? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> said to kiss her, and then you </span>
  <em>
    <span>punch</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m sorry Carrow, it just had to be believable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have let me in on the possibility of getting sucker-punched though, my jaw’s still super sore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s any consolation, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>bought it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Plus, no one is </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to try to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her in a romantic way after you got the daylights knocked out of you for it. I owe you big time, Carrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet you do, Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Andromeda thought as she hurried away to avoid being caught. She knew there was something off about that guy, (beyond the obvious, of course) but would Narcissa even believe her if she told her?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Year I: I'm Dreaming of a Black Christmas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: White Christmas - Bing Crosby &amp; the cast of White Christmas</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Sirius </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>For most students, Christmastime at Hogwarts was an exciting and magical time. Not only were the halls filled with the scent of cinnamon and evergreen, students soon would be heading home for the holidays in a few short days. But for Sirius Black, this time of year meant returning home, just to be surrounded by extended family members for the first time since his sorting into Gryffindor.</p><p>As James, Remus, and Peter packed their trunks, eagerly discussing their yuletide activities, Sirius stayed quiet, his mind racing with nerves. Nearly three weeks of solitude and ridicule lay ahead of him, while his friends faced love and warmth. Seemed fair.</p><p> </p><p>“You excited to see your brother, Sirius?” James asked, noticing his friend’s uncharacteristic silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Not particularly,” Sirius grumbled, “I’ve written him nearly half a dozen times since the Sorting, and nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he’s just trying to lay low, like Andromeda was,” Remus proposed.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” sighed Sirius, looking out the window. The boys decided not to pester him any further and changed the subject as they approached the Hogwarts Express in Hogsmeade. There,  James spotted Lily across the platform, and eagerly waved to catch her attention. Following James’s lead, the boys walked over to join Lily, who was waiting in line to board with Alice Fortescue, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald, and <em> Severus Snape.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Evans, Alice, Dorcas, Mary, ….<em> Sniv </em>,” James greeted, looking Severus up and down. Peter stifled a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning boys,” Lily replied, ignoring James’s comment, “Excited for the holidays?”</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that,” said Remus, nudging a somber Sirius with his elbow. Startled, Sirius nodded in response. “You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Petunia and I decorate cookies every year.”</p><p> </p><p>“My mum’s got my favorite berry crumble waiting for me at home,” Dorcas smiled.</p><p> </p><p>After sharing their plans for the break, the groups parted ways and boarded the train. Sirius tried to remain as upbeat as he could, but as King’s Cross grew nearer and nearer, that proved to be more difficult. Finally, the train halted to a stop, and the students deboarded the train.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Andromeda </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Any sight of him yet?” said Andromeda as she approached her sister in the train station.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“He knows he’s coming home with us, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you <em> tell him </em> he was?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“Great… Oh! There he is! Sirius! Over here!” Andromeda waved to her younger cousin, who was in the middle of hugging his friends goodbye. The small boy tentatively carried his trunk over and smiled awkwardly as he approached them.</p><p> </p><p>“Got everything?” Andromeda smiled, noticing her younger sister had barely looked at Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Great! I just have to do one more thing, and then we’ll be on our way!” Andromeda shot her sister a warning glance, as if to say “be nice” with her eyes, before walking away. Andromeda smiled politely as she passed her classmates and made sure to glance over her shoulder before opening the door to a nearby broom closet.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Lumos,” </em>Andromeda whispered, making the tip of her wand glow, illuminating the small room.</p><p> </p><p>Though she’d been waiting less than a minute, Andromeda began to pace, eventually deciding to sit on a nearby overturned bucket in an attempt to remain calm. Finally, the door opened slowly, revealing Ted. Upon the sight of his girlfriend, he smiled a smile that would make Andromeda’s heart flutter for years to come. The couple greeted each other with a short kiss before quickly breaking apart.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You first, </em>” whispered Andromeda, pulling a small package out of her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Ted carefully unwrapped the parcel and shoved the wrapping paper into his pocket, sneaking glances at Andromeda as he did so. Shocked, Ted laughed nervously after opening the box.</p><p> </p><p>“Is- is this what I think it is?”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled back at him. “Happy Christmas, Teddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Chaga mushrooms are so rare, how did you get them?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Called in a favor from some Russian relatives, who were fairly excited that I’d taken so much interest in the ‘lechebnyye svoystva gribov chaga,’ otherwise known as the-”</p><p> </p><p>“Healing properties of Chaga mushrooms, yes,” Ted replied in awe before kissing Andromeda once more. “Thank you, Andy, I love them. And you. I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice save, Tonks.”</p><p> </p><p>Ted laughed and pulled a small velvet pouch from his pocket, which Andromeda opened to find a silver locket inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Ted, it’s beautiful,” she cooed as she lifted it toward the light of her wand.</p><p> </p><p>“Open it.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda pressed the button on the side of the locket; inside was a picture they’d taken in a photo booth in London.</p><p> </p><p>“Ted, I-” she began, tears welling in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Press the button once more.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda followed his instructions, only to find that their picture had been replaced with a picture of the elderly couple from Victoria Park.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you-”</p><p> </p><p>“While you were in the bathroom, I used my Time-Turner to go back and track them down. I told them about our conversation, and they agreed to take pictures in the same photo booth that we did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t Dumbledore give you that Time Turner for-”</p><p> </p><p>“Incomparable romantic gestures? Yes, yes he did,” Ted laughed, “Now, if you ever want to see me while you’re at home, you can, and no one will be the wiser.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it Teddy, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Christmas, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>After an emotional kiss goodbye, Andromeda opened the door to the broom closet and stole one last glance at Ted before slipping out to the train platform.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Sirius </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Sirius was enduring an even more painful interaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, you,” Lucius Malfoy flirted as he came up behind Narcissa and pulled her toward him by her waist. Narcissa giggled playfully and turned around to kiss him, making Sirius <em> physically gag </em>. After playing tonsil tennis for what seemed like five minutes, the pair finally came up for air.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to miss you so much,” Narcissa flirted, stroking Lucius’s face with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, darling, New Year’s will arrive soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already counting the days.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, <em> New Year’s </em>?” interrupted Sirius, causing Lucius and Narcissa to look at him for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“Why yes, cousin, Lucius will be spending Christmas with his family and then join us for New Year’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Sirius…” sneered Lucius as he crouched to Sirius’s eye-level, “I am <em> so </em> excited to get to know you better; I feel like we got off on the wrong foot.” Sirius gulped as Lucius “playfully” punched his arm. Saved by the bell, Sirius saw Andromeda returning in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“Why hello again, Lucius,” Andromeda greeted, “I hear you are to spend the New Year with us at Black Manor.”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard correct,” replied Lucius, looking Sirius up and down once more before standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, have a happy holiday, and we will see you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“You as well. See you then, Narcissa.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius kissed Narcissa once more and walked away, his gait haughty and possibly more arrogant than his personality. Andromeda, Narcissa, and Sirius gathered their belongings began to head toward the exit when a voice called out:</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius, wait!”</p><p> </p><p>The group turned around to find James Potter running toward them.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- uh- wanted to double-check if your address was correct for our gift exchange.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our <em> what? </em>” whispered Sirius, pulling his friend out of earshot of his cousins, “I thought we weren’t doing gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I just wanted to say goodbye one last time. I-I know you’re worried about heading into the <em> belly of the beast. </em> Just- don’t hesitate to write, we’ll be back before you know it, ‘kay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The boys stood in silence for a moment before sharing an emotional hug.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’ll see you soon, mate, </em>” James whispered into Sirius’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Likewise, </em>” Sirius whispered back before grabbing his trunk once more. Before crossing through the wall, Sirius looked back once more at James and smiled. Even with all that laid ahead for him, Sirius found comfort in knowing that his true family would be there when he got back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Still dizzy from apparating, it took Sirius a moment to register that they’d arrived. The large doors of Black Manor loomed in front of them, emblazoned with the family crest, which read: “<em> Toujours Pur </em> ” in delicate lettering. <em> Forever Pure, </em> Sirius thought, <em> not something most would use to describe me. </em></p><p>Andromeda knocked twice and the door swung open, revealing Kreacher, the house-elf of Sirius’s house at Grimmauld Place.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, Master and Mistresses Black,” Kreacher welcomed, though Sirius noticed that he rolled his eyes as they entered the house. The manor was much colder and darker than Sirius had remembered, but then again, many aspects of his family had changed upon his acceptance into Gryffindor.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama! Papa! They’ve arrived!” declared Bellatrix, who had suddenly appeared at the top of the grand staircase. Smiling, which was uncharacteristic of her, Bellatrix descended the staircase gracefully and hugged Narcissa, as well as, much to both Andromeda and Sirius’s surprise, Andromeda. Turning to Sirius, however, Bellatrix’s demeanor changed. Just as Lucius had done in the train station, Bellatrix looked him up and down, making her views on his sorting as clear as ever.</p><p>Before any insults could be flung, the sisters’ parents, Cygnus and Druella Black appeared at the top of the stairs, each sporting half-smiles, followed by Sirius’s own parents, Orion and Walburga Black. His mother was just as he remembered: a tall, thin, severe-looking woman who- in Sirius’s opinion, could hardly call herself a “mother.” From a young age, Walburga had put her sons through unprecedented psychological, emotional, and physical abuse, the latter of which was carried out by their father. Despite being the patriarch of their household, Orion Black was a glorified jockey for Walburga’s decisions, a trait he’d assumed in his own childhood as the second-born son behind his brother Cygnus.</p><p>The couple slowly descended the stairs, hardly smiling at the Black sisters as they greeted them. Turning to Sirius, Walburga and Orion treated him like a stranger, Walburga only staring at him before diverting her attention elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone up for some tea?” suggested Druella, ushering her guests into the parlor.</p><p> </p><p>A floorboard creak caught Sirius’s attention, and a flash of curly black hair hid behind a pillar at the top of the stairs. Instead of following into the parlor, Sirius started up the steep marble staircase.</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius,” Andromeda whispered, extending her hand, one foot in the parlor doorway, “Are you coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think I’ll just go get settled.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius continued up the stairs, eventually stopping in front of the doors of the library. Sirius entered the room and headed straight for the family tapestry, which, much to his surprise, still featured his portrait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Creak. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re in here, Regulus,” said Sirius, finally turning around.</p><p> </p><p>In front of him stood his little brother, Regulus, frozen in his position of attempted escape. At first glance, the brothers could have passed as twins, but upon closer inspection, one would find Regulus to be slightly shorter and frailer. Regulus smiled weakly at Sirius, obviously embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum said not to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And since when have you listened to everything Mama has said?”</p><p> </p><p>The boys’ guarded appearances faded and soon turned into laughter as they remembered their constant shenanigans back home. Sirius extended his arms, welcoming Regulus into a hug, and for a moment, things went back to the way they were before. Suddenly, the doors to the library creaked open, disrupting the moment as the boys instinctively separated.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Regulus,” bowed Kreacher, who stood at the library’s entrance, “Your mother has requested your attendance at tea in the parlor.”</p><p> </p><p>The brothers looked at each other, recognizing one of their mother’s manipulation tactics when they saw one, and Regulus followed Kreacher down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Reg, wait!” Sirius called after him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I heard that the <em> Ministry Parliament </em> is secretly back in session,” Sirius alluded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and they are scheduled to meet at three in the morning of all times!” Regulus smiled, turning back to walk down the long hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius walked giddily to his guest bedroom, elated that his brother had remembered their secret code from years ago. They would be meeting in their secret spot at three in the morning, and Sirius would get to have a brother again. All he had to do was make it through dinner first.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Narcissa </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“But enough about Lucius and me, Bella dear, you must tell us all about your acceptance into the Knights of Walpurgis! Lucius has been incredibly secretive about it but-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to say,” interrupted Bellatrix smugly, “But we’re called the <em> Death Eaters </em> now, Cissa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you met <em> the Dark Lord </em>yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t rank that high yet, but I’m sure it won’t be long now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bellatrix, don’t be overly prideful, dear,” scolded Druella cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the parlor door opened, revealing Regulus, who quietly took a seat next to his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Reg, long time no see!” Narcissa exclaimed, rising from her seat to hug her cousin from behind. Regulus smiled politely in response, nodding at Andromeda as Narcissa sat down again.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Narcissa, it won’t be long before we finally have another Black at Hogwarts again,” Walburga chortled, eyeing her youngest son.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about-” Andromeda began before her own mother kicked her under the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you excited for next year, Regulus?” Cygnus hesitated, glancing at his wife and daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes sir, I hope to go out for my house quidditch team.”</p><p> </p><p>“The <em> Slytherin </em>house team, of course,” prodded Walburga.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, the <em> Slytherin </em>house team, I misspoke.” Regulus seemed nervous about this promise, as it was a promise their family had watched Sirius make the past summer. The family sat in silence, the only noise being the clinking of their silverware, as, despite their best efforts, the existence of Sirius had crept back into their minds.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Sirius </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>As expected, dinner was less than enjoyable for Sirius, as it was clear that his mother had briefed their family in ignoring him as much as possible. His own family pretended he did not exist, ignoring every attempt at conversation he made.</p><p>However, Sirius’s luck took a turn when he heard a quiet knock on his bedroom door at 2:55 am sharp. Having not gone to bed yet himself, Sirius leaped out of bed and quietly tiptoed down the long hallway and stairs, all the way until he approached a large wardrobe next to the kitchens. Sirius took a deep breath and opened the door, finding Regulus waiting inside.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting too big for this,” Sirius groaned as he climbed in and closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” joked Regulus, “I noticed you’d gained a few pounds, I just didn’t want to say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” laughed Sirius, lightly punching his brother on the arm. After the boys finished laughing, Sirius began to tell Regulus everything, from the Sorting, to his friends, to his classes, and beyond. The boys kept talking until the sun began to shine through the cracks of the wardrobe, signifying that it was time for the boys to head back upstairs. The boys tiptoed upstairs together, past the kitchens, where the first remnants of breakfast were cooking, and past the library until they finally reached Sirius’s door. Before Sirius could step inside, Regulus ran back and hugged him one last time, before heading to his own room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The next few meals were equally awkward, culminating in Sirius's meals being brought up to his room, where he would eat alone. He didn’t mind the silence, however, as it would just give him more to talk about with Regulus in their wardrobe by the kitchens each night.</p><p>The days passed until it was finally Christmas Eve, a day even Sirius was excited for. After a fairly lonesome Christmas dinner, Sirius eagerly waited for the sounds of his family’s footsteps outside his door to signify the beginning of the Christmas morning festivities. Sirius crept down the stairs a few minutes after his last family member had for good measure, and found the rest of the Black family in their pajamas into the parlor.</p><p>Andromeda smiled at Sirius as he stood in the doorway, welcoming him in with a subtle head nod. The Black children sat in a line on the carpet until Cygnus gestured for them to begin, prompting them to first run to the mantle to collect their stocking presents.</p><p>Much to Sirius’s surprise (and dismay), contrary to his brother and cousins’ stockings, his laid flat against the mantle, completely empty. Trying to remain positive, Sirius followed his cousins to the Christmas tree, where they began distributing presents. Once again, however, Sirius was disheartened to discover that not one of the gifts under the large tree displayed his name. Sirius sat down quietly next to the tree, trying to hold back his tears, which caught Andromeda’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright, Sirius?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t have any presents.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What do you mean </em>, you don’t have any presents? Of course you do! Maybe you’re just not looking well enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda scoured through the pile herself but ended up finding just what her cousin had: <em> absolutely nothing </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“This- this doesn’t make any sense,” Andromeda insisted, double-checking gift tags.</p><p> </p><p>“It does, though,” concluded Sirius, looking down at his hands, “They <em> hate </em> me.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t <em> hate </em> you, Sirius… and anyway, that wouldn’t account for <em> everything </em>being gone. I found the perfect gift for you at Hogsmeade a few weeks ago, and I helped Regulus wrap his gift to you the night before last.”</p><p> </p><p>“So then-”</p><p> </p><p>Before Sirius could finish his question, Andromeda stood up and turned to face his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Where. Are. They.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever do you mean, Andromeda?” Walburga asked, feigning innocence.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are Sirius’s gifts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Christmas gifts are for family members only.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s your <em> son </em>, Auntie! Are you seriously refusing to consider him family because he was sorted into Gryffindor?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Young Sirius needed to be taught a lesson,” Walburga hissed, “The lesson of loyalty. Without loyalty to our house, blood, and morals, this family is nothing. Those who fail to abide by those standards will be punished.”</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stared at his mother in disbelief, but Walburga just looked back at him as if he were a stranger. Even though all Sirius wanted to do at that moment was cry, he would not give his parents that satisfaction. Instead, he stood and walked confidently out of the room, his head held high, before running upstairs as fast as he could.</p><p>Upon arriving at his room, Sirius hastily stuffed his belongings into his trunk, tears streaming down his face. He grabbed his trunk and marched to the library, where he set it down inside the fireplace. Andromeda’s angry screams echoing from downstairs, Sirius grabbed a handful of Floo powder from a nearby vase and whispered “<em> 12 Grimmauld Place </em>.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius tumbled out of the fireplace abruptly, his ashy pajamas leaving marks on the parlor carpet. He looked around and was pleased to find himself back home again, and better yet, <em> home alone. </em>Smiling to himself, Sirius got up and began his day. After lugging his trunk up the stairs to his bedroom, Sirius went to the bathroom to shower the fireplace off of him. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his face covered in tear stains and cinders, but all Sirius could do was laugh. He laughed for a long time, the shower running all the while, before he looked in the mirror once more and smudged the ash into war paint.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>After showering, Sirius made himself a sandwich and sat at his father’s desk in the den, something he would have never been allowed to do otherwise. Without a second thought, he grabbed his father’s favorite quill and a piece of parchment and began to write.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Dear James, </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> First off, Happy Christmas, mate. Tell Fleamont and Euphemia I said so as well. In other news, my holiday has been a real shitshow so far. After being ignored by almost everyone for days, my parents didn’t get me anything for Christmas. Like, at all. While I recognize that there are people who don’t ever receive gifts and that I have been privileged to my whole life until this point, it still hurt. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> My mother said it was to teach me a lesson about loyalty, but at that moment, I felt quite the opposite toward my family. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not writing to get your sympathy by any means, I just wanted to tell you that I am loyal to you (and Remus and Peter, of course). That much is clear to me. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Have a great holiday, and I’ll see you back at school. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> - S.O.B </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> P.S. I’ve run away to Grimmauld Place. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Sirius then wrote a letter to Andromeda and Regulus, letting him know that he was okay as well. After sending the letters away via owl, Sirius spent the rest of his Christmas alone, and it was the best Christmas he’d ever had.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Late that night, long after Sirius had gone to bed, he was awakened by a loud noise downstairs in the parlor. He descended the stairs with caution, his wand at the ready, prepared for any intruder he could think of. Sirius slowly pushed the door open, only to find that the “intruder” was not an intruder at all. Instead, a poorly wrapped box sat in the fireplace. Sirius tiptoed over and unwrapped the box timidly, finding a note inside:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Dear Sirius, </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> First off, I’m sorry to hear about what happened to you, but I’m glad that you got away from that situation. After my parents went to bed, I took some leftovers from the fridge so that you would have something to eat while you are there. </em>
  </p>
  <p><em> As for your gifts, I know that we agreed on no gifts this year, and it’s incredibly last-minute, but I also included a little something to make your house feel like </em> <em> home </em> <em> .  </em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Happy Christmas, mate. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> - J.P. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em> (At this time, play the chapter song.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beneath the letter, Sirius found a few containers of Christmas leftovers, including a quarter ham, green beans, raspberry tart, and roasted cauliflower, James’s least favorite. Underneath the food, however, Sirius found something much more valuable. James had given him a Gryffindor pennant flag and banner, as well as a framed picture the boys had taken after they’d stolen their muggle-born prefect’s polaroid camera. Sirius chuckled upon seeing this, as he remembered the conversation clearly. They were on their way to that morning’s quidditch match when a voice stopped them in the Gryffindor common room:</p><p> </p><p>“Hold it, boys.”</p><p> </p><p>Unsure of exactly which transgression they were being reprimanded for, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter froze before turning around slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s it going, Ruby?” Sirius smiled innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ‘how’s it going, Ruby’ me, Black.”</p><p> </p><p>“What can we do for you, Ruby?” offered Remus.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this weekend I brought my polaroid camera with me on the trip to Hogsmeade, only to find that I was out of film.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sucks,” said James, turning to leave once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, James, it does ‘suck,’ given the fact that I had just refilled it a few days before,” Ruby glared, leaning down closer to them, “And then this morning, during a surprise cleanliness check, I found this on the wall in your dormitory suite.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby then pulled a photograph from her pocket, and the boys found themselves smiling back at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Care to explain this?”</p><p> </p><p>“We…uh… took that on a friend’s camera,” James stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? Whose?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ted Tonks,” Sirius blurted out, “Hufflepuff. Seventh-year.”</p><p> </p><p>“So if I ask Ted, he’ll be able to corroborate your story?”</p><p> </p><p>The boys nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine then, you’re free to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby handed the photograph to James, who pocketed it, and the boys continued to the quidditch match, relieved that they had gotten away with it.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re so lucky that she didn’t check our drawers, otherwise she would have found our pile of test shots,” Peter sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You kept those?” questioned Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought they would be fun memories to hold onto.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so weird, Pettigrew,” Sirius laughed, ruffling his friend’s hair.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Before Sirius went back to bed, he put the leftovers in the fridge, brought his gifts upstairs, and decorated his room with the Gryffindor memorabilia. The next morning, Sirius was excited to finally wake up in a place that felt a bit more like home, complete with a family photo on his nightstand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Year I: Better Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: I Can See Clearly Now - Johnny Nash (1972)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>(At this time, play the chapter song.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Sirius,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy New Year, and I hope you’ve been well. I was glad to hear from Andromeda that you’d made it home without much trouble. Well, beyond the obvious. I know it wasn’t my fault, but I’m sorry about what happened on Christmas. I should have guessed that Mother and Father would pull something like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was especially confused because the gift I’d personally made for you was missing as well. Two days before Christmas, Andromeda helped me wrap it, and I put it under the tree, but it was missing Christmas morning. Mother and Father wouldn’t tell me what happened to it, but I soon discovered it in the dining room fireplace along with Andromeda's gift to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve sent the remains of our gifts with this letter so that you can have what’s left of them. Andromeda got you a vintage Gryffindor quidditch jersey (from the 1940s, I believe), and I whittled a small wooden lion for you. As you can probably tell, they’re all but unrecognizable as what they once were, but I hope you like them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In other news, Uncle Cygnus caught Narcissa and Lucius in a- suggestive entanglement- during the New Year’s party, which led to quite a row between them, Uncle Cygnus, and Aunt Druella in Cygnus’s office. I couldn’t make out much, but I’m sure I heard something about “the importance of protecting one’s virtue,” whatever that means. Bellatrix got incredibly drunk and started singing at one point, very badly I might add, until Aunt Druella took her upstairs. Overall, it was a fairly eventful night, but it definitely would have been a lot more fun if you were there with me. Maybe next year.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Reggie</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. Will you be coming home this summer before school starts?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Sirius</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius was glad to finally hear from his little brother, and he smiled as he tried to decipher the chicken scratch he called “handwriting.” Regulus had been right, his and Andromeda’s gifts were hardly recognizable as what they were meant to be, but part of Sirius didn’t mind. He found it poetic, in a way. After all of the crap he’d been put through, some of his family’s love was still able to ‘survive the fire.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius put Regulus’s letter in his special hiding place under the floorboards of his room and displayed his family’s gifts with pride. He pinned the remaining scrap of Andromeda’s jersey on the wall next to James’s Gryffindor flags and carefully placed Reg’s wooden sculpture next to the photograph on his nightstand. Sure, the only intelligible letters on the scrap were “GRYF,” and the wooden lion looked more like a horse, but to Sirius, they were the most beautiful gifts he’d ever received.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Year I: Puppy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: Puppy Love - Donny Osmond (1972)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Lily</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>more?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’ve got to be kidding, Sev.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One more ingredient, Lily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a hint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a plant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very helpful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try,” Severus said, beginning to mime the shape of the ingredient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Um… shoot, what’s its name? I remember this part of the lesson, it only grows one night a year…sel…sel…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Selenicereus grandiflorus.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I almost had it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t have nearly that much time during the pop quiz to answer, Lily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know about this </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop quiz </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyway? Aren’t those supposed to be secret?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slughorn gets chatty when we clean up after Potions Club,” Severus admitted, though it seemed as if he was once again bragging about being the only first year in the selective extracurricular. “I’m going to go see if I can snag some extra parchment to make you a study guide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sev.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily was only sitting alone for a few seconds when none other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>James Potter </span>
  </em>
  <span>suddenly appeared next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Evans, mind if I sit?” James asked, sitting in Severus’s spot as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James sat staring at her for a good while. Looking closely, Lily found him to be sweating, (quite profusely I might add,) his strained smile faltering by the second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-can I help you with something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes you can!” James blurted, fidgeting with his glasses, “W-would you like to sit next to me at this weekend’s quidditch match? I know we already sit in the same section, but would you like to sit… </span>
  <em>
    <span>with me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not,” she smiled, causing James to sigh with relief, “I don’t understand half of what's going on in that game anyway. It’d be nice to have an </span>
  <em>
    <span>expert’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>explanations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I could do that,” James beamed, “I’ll meet you in the common room before the game?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-great!” James stood, “I’ll see you later, Evans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you, Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily waved to James as he walked away, which resulted in a very painful-looking run-in with a pillar. After collecting himself, James approached his friends, who celebrated after he told them the good news. Lily smiled and blushed at the floor before being startled by a large pile of parchment being dropped on the table in front of her. Severus had returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, people are fairly stingy about sharing their parchment, apparently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s no problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where were we-” Severus began before stopping abruptly, “What’s that face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-what face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your face, you’re making a weird face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my normal face, Sev.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatev-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you Saturday, Evans!” Sirius shouted across the Great Hall as James attempted to push him through the doors, “We’re all </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Saturday</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” prodded Severus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James has asked me to sit next to him at the quidditch match.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he did,” Severus groaned, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how I feel about </span>
  <em>
    <span>James Potter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lily. He’s a pompous Gryffindor supremacist who’s a tad bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>obsessed</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus didn’t respond; he just grumbled under his breath as he began compiling the study guide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(At this time, play the chapter song.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Severus</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The game was an exciting one; Gryffindor and Slytherin were head to head for most of the event, matching each others’ goal points. It was the game that would convince James Potter to try out for the Gryffindor house team the next year, but Severus had a different competition on his mind. Severus glared across the pitch as James whispered into Lily’s ear, making her laugh. He grimaced as Lily joined James in standing up and cheering for their house’s successes. What could she possibly see in </span>
  <em>
    <span>James Potter </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people? </span>
  <span>Little did Severus know, that game was the beginning of the end of his friendship with Lily Evans. No longer was James Potter </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a moronic ‘Gryffindor supremacist,’ he had become Enemy No. 1. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>war. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So wrapped up in his own thoughts, however, Severus failed to see the irony when Jordan announced “Gryffindor wins!” over the loudspeaker. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Year I: Rich Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rich Girl - Daryl Hall &amp; John Oates (1977)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Andromeda</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June at Hogwarts meant three things: warm weather, end-of-term exams, and summer vacation. But for seventh-years in particular, it also meant graduation and the beginning of the rest of their lives. While it was no doubt an exciting time, for some, the decisions that were made would alter the course of their lives entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? What do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted stared at Andromeda expectantly, waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My idea, Andy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes, of course… I meant, which… part?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of it… You weren’t listening, were you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t,” Andromeda admitted sheepishly, “I’m sorry, Teddy, it’s just I’m super nervous for my Ancient Runes exam this afternoon. I did a practice exam last night and got a ‘Poor.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least it wasn’t a Dreadful,” Ted joked before Andromeda lightly smacked him on the arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Ted! I have to do well on this exam or my parents will kill me,” Andromeda paused. “So what were you saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, when we were out in London, exploring, eating, enjoying ourselves-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was there, Teddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said something that gave me an idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, just before we apparated back to Hogsmeade, you said: ‘I wish it could be like this forever. Us, in public, no worries in the world.’ That night, I sat up thinking; why </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> it be like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, for one-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run away with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ted wha-?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After the end-of-term feast, graduation, and the train ride back to Kings Cross, we… run away together. We just grab our trunks and go wherever the wind takes us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like… forever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forever. No more sneaking around, no more pretending we don’t know each other, no more hiding from your family. None of it. Just… us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, where would we go? Your parents’ house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere in the world! Paris, Rome, Melbourne, Cleveland…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then</span>
  </em>
  <span> to your parents’ house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>naturally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my mother would love to finally meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda sat for a moment, considering Ted’s offer. If she went, she would finally get to be with Ted on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her own terms, </span>
  </em>
  <span>without judgment from anyone. They would finally get to be a normal couple with the possibility of a real future. But what would she be leaving behind? She would never get to see Narcissa, Sirius, or little Regulus ever again, that was for certain. She would never step foot in her childhood home again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re scared, Andy,” Ted whispered, noticing Andromeda's worried expression, “But if we do this, we’ll finally have a real shot at becoming that couple from Victoria Park.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Andromeda touched the locket on her neck. This had been what she’d wanted for years. Andromeda </span><em><span>wanted</span></em><span> to choose Ted. After all, what had her family ever given her? Abuse? Judgment? Hatred? Ted loved her for who she was, inside and out. He was the </span><em><span>obvious </span></em><span>choice.</span> <span>Yet, despite all of the reasons to leave, Andromeda was still unsure.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, whaddya say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I think about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, take all the time you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted kissed Andromeda tenderly on the forehead before they parted ways for their separate exams. As for Andromeda’s dreaded Ancient Runes exam? Why, she got an Outstanding, of course!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Narcissa</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa returned to the Slytherin common room late that evening, only to find her older sister waiting up for her. Andromeda had her back to Narcissa, curled up on the couch in her pajamas with a book and a warm cup of tea, her hair in large curlers. Before making her presence known, Narcissa quickly straightened out her posture and wiped the running mascara off of her cheeks, attempting to hide her true emotions from her older sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem,” Narcissa said, clearing her throat as she hurried past her sister, “Good night, Dromeda. Sleep well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, not so fast,” Andromeda replied, not even looking up from her book. Narcissa stopped dead in her tracks. “Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa moved to the couch hesitantly, trying to maintain her upbeat facade as she sat down next to her sister. Andromeda looked at her expectantly, but Narcissa just smiled back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cissa, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me. One of my main jobs as a big sister is to console you when you’re upset, and by not telling me what happened, you are inadvertently stopping me from doing my job as a-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at this moment when Narcissa burst into tears, her mascara stains making a reappearance on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-L-Lucius and I got into a fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guessed that much when I saw him storm upstairs a few minutes before you came in… what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well, a few days ago, when we were sitting in the courtyard, I told him about what happened when we were kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- you mean-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Mama and Papa left us home alone with Bella and we were playing in the garden and you fell off of the edge of the fountain and you split your head open, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you told him about your fear, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I told him all about how ever since that day, I faint at the sight of spilling blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Sorry, I’m not really understanding what that has to do with now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-W-We w-were hanging out with his friends after dinner, and when Goyle took a swig of-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>his water,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice save.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He started coughing all of the sudden. Then Crabbe started coughing too. When I looked back at Goyle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span> had started spilling out his mouth. Then the same happened to Crabbe. I tried to move away, but when I looked up at Lucius, blood was spilling from his mouth as well. I-I-I pushed away from him and fell off the bench, but then they all started coming towards me and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa paused to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then they started laughing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently it was all an elaborate prank they’d stewed up after Lucius told them what happened. I stormed away, of course, and Lucius followed me, saying things like ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cissa, it was just a prank,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ and ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>you mustn't be so sensitive all the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I turned around and slapped him,” Narcissa admitted sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda stifled a giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I started yelling at him about how I told him that in confidence and he used it against me,  but he kept going on and on about it was ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>just a joke,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ so I stormed away and cried in a broom closet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I do, Dromeda?!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Andromeda</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Andromeda began, grabbing her sister's hands, “The person you love should be like your best friend. They should make you feel better when you are upset, not be the reason you are upset, and you can tell them anything without judgment, and vice versa. They should accept and love you because of your faults, not despite them. They should be the person you look to in a crowded room when something makes you laugh, solely because you want to see them laugh as well. They-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Andromeda rambled on about what true love was, she realized that she had found her answer: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted. Ted </span>
  </em>
  <span>made her feel better when she was upset. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew every dumb fear and secret of hers and kept them without judgment (well maybe a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but like, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> amount). </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted </span>
  </em>
  <span>loved her despite every ounce of hatred that was thrown his way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the person she wanted to look to in a crowded room for the rest of her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it Dromeda,” Narcissa interrupted, “And you’re so right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t a best friend to Lucius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- no, Cissa, I meant-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> to scare me. All he wanted was to joke around, and I flipped out. Oh gosh, how am I going to fix this?! Not only did I yell at him, I slapped him and embarrassed him in front of his friends!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cissa-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Andromeda could tell Narcissa her true feelings toward Lucius Malfoy, along with the conversation she’d overheard between him and Carrow a few months before, the girls heard footsteps from behind them. They turned to find Lucius, standing surprisingly defeated, in the doorway of the boy’s dormitory hallway. Contrary to his normal appearance, Lucius looked a mess- half of his hair was out of its sleek ponytail, his tie was undone, and his eyes were bloodshot as if he had been crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucius-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I heard voices. Cissa, can I talk to you for a second?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Narcissa</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Andromeda grabbed her sister’s wrist, looking at her with uncertainty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Narcissa whispered back, removing her hand from her sister’s grasp, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And thank you, Dromeda.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa and Lucius talked for a while, eventually sharing a hug and kiss before parting ways to go to bed. Andromeda pretended to read her book as she eavesdropped, and, despite Lucius’s wounded entrance, Andromeda never even heard him say ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>… </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time graduation and summer vacation had arrived, however, the only thoughts in Andromeda’s mind were of Ted. Though it pained her to not sit with him on the final boat ride across the Black Lake, in just a few short hours, she and Ted would be free to love each other with no repercussions- beyond the probable banishment from her family, of course -but Andromeda tried not to think about that. After all, if they could survive hiding their friendship and relationship for nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>three years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, getting caught by Andromeda’s family, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ted being permanently mutilated before having to pretend they didn’t know each other at school, Andromeda and Ted could survive a few more hours of solitude. Andromeda snuck a smile at Ted as she boarded the train, her heart fluttering with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” he yelled after her as she made her way to her seat. Andromeda turned to face him, her eyes widening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, er- Andromeda, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dropped this as you boarded, looked important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda furrowed her brows as Ted handed her a letter. He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks! I can’t believe I almost left this behind! Th-thanks, um…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ted. Tonks. I believe we had a few classes together over the years.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-right, Herbology, fifth year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right then. Have a good summer- or life, I guess. Nice running into you again, Andromeda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted winked before rejoining his friends, making Andromeda blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andromeda!” Narcissa called from the end of the car, “Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda joined her sister and their friends in their seats, carefully clutching the letter Ted had given to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That letter, who is it from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Um, it’s from my Ravenclaw friend…Eleanor Darnall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>half-blood </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend,” Hattie Selwyn giggled maliciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Andromeda strained, “She just so happens to be a half-blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did she write to you about?” Narcissa intervened politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure yet, she told me to open it once I got home,” Andromeda lied in fear of being asked to read the letter aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see, while a Ravenclaw named Eleanor Darnall did exist, Andromeda had talked to her all but a few times, as they’d had History of Magic together in their sixth year. Since then, Ted and Andromeda had been using Eleanor’s name as a way to send secret love letters to one another, especially when Andromeda spent prolonged amounts of time home at Black Manor. It was a perfect plan, as due to the fact that Eleanor was painfully boring, as well as a half-blood Ravenclaw, none of Andromeda’s family or “friends” found any reason to talk to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda discreetly tucked the letter in between the pages of her book as she opened it to read, and the train continued toward King’s Cross Station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, the girls were startled by a small knock on their cabin door. The food trolley woman had already come by, so they looked at each other in confusion before Hattie finally spoke up:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door slowly slid open, revealing Sirius, whose Gryffindor crest had never shone such a bright red until being faced with a room of green. The boy smiled awkwardly, a trait Andromeda never thought she would associate with her outgoing cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?” Hattie inquired suspiciously, likely due to the fact that Sirius and his friends had replaced her shampoo with </span>
  <span>Alihotsy Draught just a few months prior, causing her to violently laugh for two weeks straight until the proper antidote could be procured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I was wondering if I could speak to my cousin,” Sirius paused, making Narcissa look up at him, “Andromeda?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Andromeda was not at all surprised to be the object of Sirius’s appearance, she did notice a hint of disappointment on her sister’s face when her name was called. Andromeda nodded and stood slowly, following her cousin into the hallway. Hattie slammed the cabin door shut behind them aggressively, but Andromeda simply rolled her eyes and lowered herself to her cousin’s eye-level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you for a minute? I-In </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, let’s find somewhere we can talk freely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair found an empty booth a few cars down and sat, Sirius twiddling his thumbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Andromeda began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared to go home this summer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m excited to see Reggie, and spend time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but I don’t know how I’m going to face my parents after the ‘Christmas debacle.’ Though it seemed like a good idea at the time, I doubt running away did me any good in terms of them liking me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps these past few months have given them time to calm down and reflect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what we thought about going home for break after the Sorting, Dromeda, and look how that turned out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda was quiet for a moment as she remembered the argument she’d had after Sirius had run upstairs. She’d screamed at her parents until her voice gave out because, out of her entire family, Sirius was the one that reminded her most of herself. Neither of them agreed with their family’s practices or beliefs, and both had been brave enough to actually speak up about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll be spending part of the season at our house, and my parents are famous for their summer parties, so there will hardly be a moment of solitude with your parents. They’re all about keeping up appearances, so I doubt much of a stir will be caused in front of guests,” Andromeda offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but part of me thinks that they’ll still find a way to make my life a living hell. Honestly, the only things that are going to get me through it are you, Reg, writing my friends, and being able to visit James in August.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, me,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Andromeda mumbled to herself, the guilt beginning to build inside of her. Up until this moment, she’d forgotten that leaving with Ted meant leaving Sirius behind to fend for himself. She knew how isolated their family could make someone feel, and it hurt her to realize that she would be doing the same to Sirius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Sirius stood, “I should get back to my friends then. Peter was telling us about these journals his mum bought for all of us to share over the summer. I’ll see you at the station.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ll see you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda did not leave the booth for a while; instead, she stared out the window, enjoying the silence but for her conscience badgering her inside her head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hogwarts Express slowly pulled into King’s Cross station at 4:52 PM that evening, just as London rush hour was beginning. The platform was filled with a wide array of students- young, old, elated, crying, etc -as friends and classmates prepared to say their goodbyes for the summer. By the time Andromeda had rounded up her sister, cousin, and their luggage, it was 5:13, two minutes before she was supposed to meet Ted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shoot!” exclaimed Andromeda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” asked Narcissa as she counted her bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…I forgot to say goodbye to a friend of mine! I’ll just be a minute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda flitted away and rushed to the broom closet, her runaway bag in tow. Ted turned around and smiled as she opened the door. Before Andromeda could say anything, Ted pulled her into a kiss and dragged her toward the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve written my mum, and she’s prepared all of your favorite dishes for supper, and my dad is waiting outside in the car. Fair warning, he will force you to listen to his specially-curated Beatles greatest hits cassette, so pretend to enjoy it for his sake-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teddy-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And my mum is going to try to show you all of my baby photos; don’t be afraid to say no to that one-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted stopped and then slowly turned to face her, his smile fading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(At this time, play the chapter song.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re not coming, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda shook her head sadly as Ted let go of her hand. He ran his hands through his hair, tears beginning to form in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ted, I’m sor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted pushed a nearby broom over and began pacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Andromeda. This can’t be your choice. You can’t make this choice </span>
  <em>
    <span>for us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, Ted, I’m making it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For my famil-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christ, Andromeda, how many times can we come back to this?! What kind of family have they ever been to you? Who could you possibly be going back there for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely not your parents, nor Bellatrix, the reason I have this,” Ted snapped, pulling his sleeve up angrily, revealing his ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>mudblood</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ scar. “Or is it Narcissa, who, despite all of the times she has proven you otherwise, you insist is a good person deep down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> Narcissa, Ted, I’m going back for the boys. For Sirius and Regulus. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the potential to grow apart from our family’s ways, I know it. They’re kind, compassionate-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With all you say about Narcissa, you fail to realize that just because someone is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind </span>
  </em>
  <span>person, it doesn’t mean that they are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair, Ted, she-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is dating Lucius Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but she doesn’t agree with everything he says! If I have the ability to make real change in her and my cousins’ lives, isn’t it </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfish</span>
  </em>
  <span> of me to run?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius seems fairly headstrong in his beliefs, and I hope Regulus is too, but Andromeda, you need to understand that sometimes you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be selfish in order to get what you want. If you’re too selfless, people will walk all over you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> choice to go back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted tousled his hair once more and turned away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess this is it, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ted, don’t-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say I’d see you around, but the ‘Noble House of Black’ isn’t really known to fraternize with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my kind</span>
  </em>
  <span>, now are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ted, please!” Andromeda grabbed his hands, but Ted backed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Andromeda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted slammed the door to the broom closet shut behind him, leaving Andromeda to quietly weep in the darkness alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Sirius</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you actually kidding me? I purposefully arrived late to give all of you time to say your goodbyes so I wouldn't have to stand here, like an idiot, yet here we are, waiting for Andromeda, like idiots,” whined Bellatrix, who’d come to retrieve them from the station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She should be around here somewhere, Bella, she said that she had to say goodbye to a friend of hers,” replied Narcissa as she scanned the crowd for her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius, though much shorter than the both of them, also looked across the station for his cousin, even if it was at his own eye level. Suddenly, someone rushed past him, slamming into his shoulder as they did so. Before Sirius could react, he recognized the person as Ted Tonks, Andromeda’s muggleborn friend. Ted’s eyes were bloodshot as if he’d been crying, but he walked away too fast for Sirius to say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Sirius spotted Andromeda across the way, walking toward them from the same direction that Ted had. Upon making eye contact with Sirius, Andromeda’s somber expression changed to a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Are we ready to go then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,” Bellatrix grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I had to say goodbye to an old friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eleanor Darnall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, your Ravenclaw friend you mentioned on the train, correct?” Narcissa smiled sweetly.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa noticed her sister’s uneasy demeanor as Bellatrix led them outside to their portkey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Dromeda?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, it’s just, I don’t think I’ll ever get to see her again, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well of course you will! You can write, visit each other, or plan a class reunion! You two will be fine, promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Sirius followed closely behind his cousins, but he soon found himself confused, as on their way through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, they’d passed by Eleanor Darnall, but Andromeda didn’t say a word. It wasn’t until a few moments later when Sirius stopped suddenly, his eyes widening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’d figured it out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Year I: 1972 Summer Journal Entry #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>☆☆☆☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are these things working? Write back if you see this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- P</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s working.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- R</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, this is so cool! It’s like we’re passing notes in class!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, and just like in class, I can’t read a word of Lupin’s chicken scratch!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius! Welcome!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- P</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know, Sirius, they say that the smarter you are, the worse handwriting you have.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- R</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well then, Remus, you must be a bloody genius!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So how does this thing work, exactly?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not entirely sure. My mum says that they’re enchanted to connect the pages of those who drop blood onto them together. That’s why we pricked our fingers on the train.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- P</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that wasn’t just for fun?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What an interesting idea of fun you have, Black.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess the apple doesn’t fall far.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the way, how’s that going? You know, with your family?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- R</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, given the circumstances. We’re still at my cousins’ house for the time being, so things have been fairly civil, given the fact that my aunt loves to host guests over the summer. I spend most of my time with Reg and Androm-HOW DID I FORGET!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forget what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- P</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boys, I may or may not have stumbled onto a secret.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>W-what kind of secret?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- R</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A big- no -life-altering one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How exciting!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- P</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Christ, Sirius, spit it out already!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, alright, don’t get your knickers in a bunch! Well, do you remember how I told you about how Andromeda used to be friends with a muggleborn Hufflepuff?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just realized that I was nodding alone in my bedroom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- P</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Sirius, we remember.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- R</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And how they suddenly stopped even acknowledging each other’s existence late last summer?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you don’t spit out this secret of yours…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Piss off, James. Anyways, I thought it strange that he didn’t even seem to recognize me in the halls, and Andromeda acted strange whenever his name would be mentioned. I forgot about the whole situation for a while, until we arrived at King’s Cross this week. You see, Dromeda has been going on and on about her friend and pen pal from Ravenclaw, Eleanor…something. While we were waiting for Bellatrix to arrive to take us to Black Manor, Andromeda said that she “needed to say goodbye to a friend,” and ran off. A few minutes later, Ted Tonks (the Hufflepuff) comes barging from that direction, and Andromeda arrives a bit after, looking as if she had been crying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- P</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I honestly expected more, Sirius.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you two don’t-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let him finish, guys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- R</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, Lupin. As I was saying, I thought that this was a strange occurrence, but you know what was even stranger? On our way out, we passed by Eleanor “Something” and her family, but Andromeda didn’t even take a second look at her!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t get it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- P</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you getting at, Black?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m saying…I don’t think that Andromeda has been pen pals- or even friends- with Eleanor at all! “Eleanor” is Ted!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So you think they’re still together?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- R</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not anymore, I’m guessing. I think they broke up that day at the station, and not amicably.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeesh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I second that “yeesh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- R</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How’s Andromeda been doing since the “breakup?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- P</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She puts on a brave face around other people, but she cries herself to sleep most nights.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poor kid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It sucks to see her this way and not be able to help her, especially with all that she’s helped me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if there were a way?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- R</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean, Remus?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You said they used a pen name to communicate, right? Eleanor…something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- R</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think I have a plan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- R</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 1969 - 1970: The Last Two Years: Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: I Don’t Want to Spoil the Party - The Beatles (1964)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys! I know that this has been Tedromeda heavy lately, but it's gonna get back to a mainly Marauders track soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In order to truly understand Andromeda’s heartbreak, you’d have to know the full story of her and Edward Tonks, a boy who went from a stranger, to a friend, to the love of her life in just a few short years. They met by chance on the first academic day of their fifth year, when Andromeda Black overslept for the first time in her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Andromeda</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit shit shit…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Andromeda muttered under her breath as she sprinted down the hallway toward her first class. She had never overslept in her life, and yet she had, on today of all days: the first day of classes. Luckily for her, the punishment would not be too unbearable, as Professor Sprout was particularly fond of her, but the embarrassment of walking into class six minutes and forty-two seconds after it had begun would be punishment enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda’s shoes scuffed the floor as she screeched to a halt in front of the greenhouse door. She took a moment to breathe, collect herself, and prepare her best ‘sorry for being late face’ before timidly opening the door. Much to Andromeda’s dismay, the old door creaked loudly as she pushed it open, notifying the entire class of her arrival. Twenty-something curious faces turned in her direction as she stood in horror. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she awkwardly attempted to close the door behind herself, resulting in the same loud creaking noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Black, thank you for finally joining us,” announced Professor Sprout, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, things happen. Since it’s the first day, I won’t take any house points, just don’t make this a habit, okay? We’ve already chosen lab partners, so take a seat next to Mr. Tonks in the back. Raise your hand, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the room, a small Hufflepuff boy beamed as he raised his hand and waved her over. Andromeda sheepishly made her way to her seat, smiling awkwardly at her new partner as she sat down. Professor Sprout continued going over the syllabus as Andromeda’s friends made faces at her from across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ted, by the way, Ted Tonks,” the boy began, extending his hand. Before Andromeda could reply, he continued talking: “Well, my full name’s Edward, but that’s a bit stiff for my taste. Most people think that my full name is Theodore, which can be quite confusing, but I was actually named after my great-uncle Edward Tobias Tonks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ted talked, Andromeda smiled politely and extended her own hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andromeda. Black. My sisters call me Dromeda, and I’m not sure who I was named after,” Andromeda nodded, turning to face the front of the class once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andromeda…like the constellation, I like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Greek Myth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda shook her head in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In short,” Ted explained, “Andromeda was a princess whose mother offended sea nymphs, and in turn, Poseidon, who sent a monster to flood their kingdom. When Andromeda’s father asked the Oracle what to do, he was told that the only way to appease Poseidon was to sacrifice his daughter to the monster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda stared at him in horror. “Thanks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! She didn’t die!” laughed Ted, “She was rescued by the demigod Perseus and they lived a long and happy life together. The goddess Athena commemorated Andromeda in the stars next to Perseus and her mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So they had a happy ending?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we could cut down on the chatter in the back, that would be lovely,” scolded Professor Sprout, making their conversation cease for the rest of class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the course of the next few months, the pair would grow fairly close, and Andromeda found herself excited to head to Herbology every morning. Sure, Ted talked </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, laughed at his own jokes, and was annoyingly skilled at Herbology, but Andromeda still liked to be around him for some reason. He was far from any friend she’d ever had, but she liked it that way. It did not take long, however, for trouble to rise within Andromeda’s family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, toward the middle of February, Andromeda sat in the courtyard with her sisters and a few of their family friends. Ted spotted her across the way, and without thinking, called her name and walked over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andromeda!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Bellatrix questioned as Ted walked up to join them. Andromeda noticed her sister’s expression change as she looked over his Hufflepuff robes. “Can we help you with something?” she asked arrogantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry to bother you, I’m Ted, Ted Tonks. I’m Andromeda’s fr-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lab partner. In Herbology,” Andromeda quickly interrupted, “I have my part of the report finished, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Edward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so I will see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted looked back at her, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonks,” Bellatrix thought out loud, “I’ve never heard of that name before…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will see you tomorrow, Edward,” nudged Andromeda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted smiled awkwardly and walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning in Herbology, Ted, who was known for his ability to talk anyone’s ear off, didn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After class let out, Andromeda chased after him, finally catching up to Ted as he entered the boy’s restroom. Andromeda stopped before taking a deep breath and following him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you ignoring me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted spun around, surprised to hear her voice in that room of all places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andromeda, what are you doing here?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you wouldn’t talk to me in class, so drastic times call for drastic measures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be in here, you’ll get us both in trouble,” he said sternly, grabbing her arm as he walked toward the door, checking under each stall as he passed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will leave,” Andromeda muttered, pulling her arm away, “As soon as you tell me what I did to offend you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you really are that oblivious, huh?” scoffed Ted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You acted like you barely knew me yesterday; sorry I’m not cool enough to be seen with you, Andromeda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-Ted, that wasn’t the reason at all! I only acted that way because you talked to me in front of-” Andromeda caught herself before she could finish the sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Andromeda?” Ted stepped toward her, “your </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, when we first became friends, my friends warned me about you and your family. Said some awful things about blood supremacy and hatred, but you know what I said? ‘Andromeda Black is nothing like that.’ Guess I was wrong, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ted, I’m nothing like my family! I don’t believe in any of it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why lie to them then? Why pretend that I am nothing more than a lab partner that you were shamefully assigned? Why-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want them to hurt you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted just stared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-my family, Ted, is full of terrible, hateful people. Even my own sister, the one with the wild black hair, is a known bully to all those from muggle lineage. I’ve heard stories of my ancestors doing horrible, unspeakable things to muggleborns, so I lied to protect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted was silent once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-s-so she didn’t care about my last name at all, then?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your sister started going on about how she’d never heard of my last name before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was doing the ‘Sacred Twenty-Eight’ test.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As of now, there are only twenty-eight wizarding families left that are completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>pure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was testing if you should be seen with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Teddy. I want you to stay that way, so please, just listen to me, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning in Herbology, Ted and Andromeda made a plan to remain friends in secret. This plan worked, of course, until the end-of-year party at the astronomy tower.  Though not condoned by the school, every student, teacher, and ghost knew of the practice, as it was a tradition from the earliest days of Hogwarts. The night had been a lively one, with fifth through seventh year students laughing, dancing, smoking, and drinking smuggled kegs of Hog’s Head Brew, amongst other things. By midnight, most of the upperclassmen were drunk beyond sobering, all but a few, one of which being Andromeda Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d had alcohol plenty of times before, at family gatherings and such, but she had never gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> per say, and was nervous how the alcohol would affect her. Instead, she sat among her friends, trying to enjoy herself as one of the few sober people present. Looking over the rim of her cup, she noticed Lawrence Galloway, a seventh-year Ravenclaw, staring at her from across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her crush on Laurie had developed a few months prior, when he’d bumped into her in the hallway while ‘going long’ to catch an airborne quaffle from one of his friends. He apologized profusely, laughing off his mistake as he helped her pick up her things. When they finally stood, he smiled at her, making the blood rush to her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Laurie, by the way. You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! I-I’m good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good name for a kid, ‘hi, I’m good,’” he laughed at his own joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! No, my name is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what your name is, don’t worry, I was just being polite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Galloway! You coming?” his friend called from down the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah! I’ll be there in a minute! I’ll see you around, ‘hi, I’m good.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda smiled into her pumpkin juice as she remembered that day, as well as the fact that he’d shortened her nickname to simply “Good” when he acknowledged her in the halls. She stood and made her way to the refreshments table to refill her drink, (which was still half full) in order to grab his attention, a move which surprisingly worked. Laurie made his way through the crowd to join her, chugging his drink as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s your night been, Good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprisingly calm. How about you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lawrence</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch… not the father’s name!” They both laughed. “What’s your poison?” Laurie continued, scooping ice into his own cup and extending his hand to take hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just pumpkin juice for me tonight, thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, I see, either you’re the one that’s gonna make sure your friends get home safely, or you’re too chicken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>chicken</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Andromeda laughed with fake offense, “I’d just rather not drink from the keg that half the Gryffindor quidditch team has chugged from, thank you very much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurie laughed, grabbing another pumpkin juice from the cooler below the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you drinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I will be enjoying the Gryffindor backwash-ridden brew, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you very much. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s good for the immune system… I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Now where did you possibly hear that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, some kid over there said it, but I guess it makes sense if you think about it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I worry about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair laughed and talked for a while, and eventually became so engrossed in conversation that they didn’t even notice Ted Tonks across the room, crushing his cup in frustration. At one point, Laurie stopped talking and simply stared into Andromeda’s eyes, making her heart leap into her chest. His eyes scanned her lips as he began to lean in to kiss her, when suddenly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>SPLASH!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of kissing an older and very attractive young man, Andromeda found herself covered in Hog’s Head Brew. As she wiped her eyes, she saw that Laurie had gotten the worst of it, his hair and shirt soaked with the amber liquid. The pair turned toward the direction of the perpetrator, finding it to be none other than Ted himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, man?” snapped Laurie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted stood, frozen in fear, for a moment before remembering his purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave her alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s clearly uncomfortable, anyone from across the room could tell that she wasn’t into you kissing her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, half the party had turned to face the commotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite the contrary, you halfwit, we’ve been flirting all night!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys began to argue back and forth, drawing more and more attention to their corner of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Andromeda yelled, quieting them, “Despite popular belief, I can speak for and defend myself, thank you very much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just stared back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” she continued, moving her wet hair out of her eyes, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoying myself, and I sure as hell didn’t need any rescuing. Laurie, clean yourself up, Ted, outside, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda ushered Ted down the stairs of the tower and out the door like an embarrassed mother whose child had acted out in public.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the matter with you tonight? Why would you take it upon yourself to embarrass me in front of the guy that you knew I liked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said why I did it upstairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon Ted, you and I both know that’s not true… you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teddy,” Andromeda cooed, taking his hands, “me getting a boyfriend doesn’t mean that I’ll be any less of friends with you! You’re my best friend, I would never-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you, Andy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I like you too, of course, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(At this time, play the chapter song.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 1970 - 1971: The Last Two Years: Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: It’s Too Late - Carole King (1971)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Andromeda</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted’s confession of “like” had totally taken Andromeda off guard. Her best friend had just told her that he was romantically interested in her just as she was supposed to kiss the boy she’d liked for months. Dumbfounded, all she could do was stare at Ted before retreating to her dormitory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer came, Laurie and Bellatrix graduated, and Ted wrote Andromeda letter after letter, attempting to explain himself, but Andromeda couldn’t find the words to write back. Ted eventually caught up with her on the train back to school their sixth year as Andromeda was on her way to the bathroom. He apologized for his handling of the situation and hoped that he could remedy it by asking and taking her on a real date, one totally void of jealousy toward Laurie Galloway. Andromeda reluctantly agreed, establishing the expectation that they could remain friends if the spark wasn’t there. They shook on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple dated in secret for that entire year, writing under pseudonyms and meeting under alternate pretenses to avoid suspicion. Trouble soon came, however, that summer. Ted and Andromeda missed each other terribly, so Ted surprised her by getting a summer job as a live-in tutor for a halfblood boy across town. Andromeda began sneaking out every few nights, often sneaking Ted into Black Manor herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In after lights out, out before dawn. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was the plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One night, however, they accidentally </span>
  <em>
    <span>fell asleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When Bellatrix strode into her little sister’s bedroom the next morning, she was surprised to find the boy she’d believed to be her sister’s lab partner shirtless in her bed, Andromeda’s head resting on his chest. Repulsed, she let out a house-awakening scream, calling her parents, sister, and house elves upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still in their own pyjamas, her parents forced Ted out of bed and down the hall to the library. Bellatrix confined her own sister to her bed, Andromeda kicking and screaming Ted’s name in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOW </span>
  <em>
    <span>COULD</span>
  </em>
  <span> YOU?!” screamed Andromeda, tears rolling down her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Bellatrix just smiled sinisterly, nodded, and slammed the door shut. Even with distance and multiple doors between them, Andromeda could still hear every soul-shattering scream as her own parents and sister tortured the boy she loved. Narcissa, who had been tasked with ensuring Andromeda stayed put, sobbed quietly as she held her wand against her older sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearly dusk before the screaming subsided for good. Andromeda’s heart palpitated as she was then dragged down the hallway toward the library, worry growing within her about Ted’s condition. The large doors creaked open and Bellatrix pushed her against the ground, right to Ted’s pale body. Andromeda crawled toward him to check his pulse, praying for the smallest of heartbeats. Before she could reach him, however, Bellatrix pulled back on her ropes, forcefully pulling her backward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s still alive…” Bellatrix growled, “for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to him?!” whimpered Andromeda. Her eyes surveyed Ted’s limp body, his chest covered in scars, bruises, and burns. The word “</span>
  <em>
    <span>mudblood</span>
  </em>
  <span>” was burned into his wrist, almost like a cattle brand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We taught him a lesson,” began Cygnus as he wiped sweat from his brow, “a lesson on the importance of staying in one’s own </span>
  <em>
    <span>social </span>
  </em>
  <span>circles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, you, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>monsters</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear little sister,” cooed Bellatrix as she leaned in close, “You haven’t seen anything yet…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda’s gaze shifted back and forth between her sister and Ted, who still hadn’t moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or,” began Druella, “you could opt to put this poor boy out of his misery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re asking me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>hi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andromeda, do you think us inhumane?” chuckled her father, “No, this part is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> lesson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment and began slowly pacing back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edward here has paid the price for cavorting with you, but what’s to stop you from betraying our family like this again? You’re going to make him forget that you even exist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By obliviating him, you would be absolving his pain and suffering. His bruises would become the side effects of a pub fight. His heartbreak just a distant memory, almost like deja-vu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, father, I beg of-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or your sister could start her unsupervised shift. Your mother and I are feeling rather famished after the day we’ve had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling rather creative…” smiled Bellatrix, pressing her wand into her sister’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>CRUCIATUS!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” yelled Druella suddenly, her wand pointed toward Ted. His body shook violently as his eyes rolled back into his head. She raised her wand to cast the spell once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“STOP IT!” screamed Andromeda, her voice hoarse and strained. “Please, just stop it. I’ll do it. Just- let me say goodbye first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(At this time, play the chapter song.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix and Druella looked to Cygnus, who nodded. Bellatrix reluctantly untied her sister, who crawled over to Ted and carefully scooped his head up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, Teddy, I’m so, so, sorry,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Andromeda whispered as her tears fell onto his cheek. She carefully dragged Ted to the wall and sat him upright before kissing him once more, his tired eyes barely opening. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you to Victoria Park and back.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda stood and accepted her wand from Bellatrix, who eyed her cautiously. Andromeda took a deep breath and assumed her casting stance, her hand shaking violently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Obliviate.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A white light glowed from her wand and floated toward Ted, washing over him like a cool breeze. No one said a word. Andromeda quickly retreated back to her bedroom as her father arranged for Ted’s transport back to his tutorship residency. A house elf brought her a small dinner shortly after, which she quietly ate in her bay window, turning the locket around her neck as she stared outwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a long and painful day, but Andromeda still had hope. You see, for an essay in Charms class that year, Andromeda had done in-depth research on memory charms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obliviate, </span>
  </em>
  <span>though usually the most permanent of the memory-erasing charms, had a fail-safe: though it took extreme concentration and incredible skill, the spell could be reversed if it was established as temporary at the time of its casting. Better yet, if the caster provided a code word to help break the hypnosis, and theirs was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Victoria Park.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To avoid suspicion, Andromeda waited a few days before venturing into town for the first time. She’d told her parents that she needed to purchase a new book for her summer reading, as she’d “had a lot of time on her hands” whilst in solitude during the aftermath of Ted’s visit. She suspected that part of her mother felt bad for her, at least on the trauma side of things, but was still surprised when her parents allowed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After retrieving her book, she took the long way home, “coincidentally” finding herself passing by Ted’s tutorship house. She peered in the window longingly as she watched Ted smile as his pupil answered a question correctly. The child’s mother then interrupted the pair for lunch, so Andromeda knew that she would be able to get Ted alone at any moment. As he’d told her he would, Ted brought his lunch out to the patio and began to eat whilst reading. Just as she had before, Andromeda wondered if Ted might be better off forgetting her. He seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> here. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span> here. As she leaned to read the novel’s title, however, Andromeda lost her balance, causing her to bump into a nearby log pile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” Ted stood, wand at the ready. He paused. “Is that you, Christopher? I told you to stop sneaking up on me, or risk feeling the wrath of ‘The Tickler!’ Make yourself known before I transform!” Ted growled and roared as he turned the corner, but was surprised to find a random teenage girl in front of him instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to bother you, my name is Andromeda Black, I live across town, but on my way home, I guess I got distracted and have found myself lost,” Andromeda lied in case her plan fell short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Andromeda,” he smiled, extending his hand rather formally, “I’m afraid I’m not too familiar with the area, but I’d be happy to ask Mrs.-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Victoria Park,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Andromeda whispered before he could notify his boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to her dismay, Ted just looked back at her for a moment, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sor-” he began as his eyes began to glow. A white light enveloped him before washing away. Ted stumbled, falling into Andromeda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Andy?” he asked, looking up at her. They kissed and Ted picked her up to spin her around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? I mean- beyond the torture and everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda explained her parents’ ultimatum and how she’d tricked them right before their very eyes by including a failsafe in her spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… I can’t ‘remember’ you in public, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, to everyone else, I’ll just be an acquaintance of yours. It’s what’s safest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda and Ted continued their facade all the way until that fateful day in the train station, when Andromeda broke his heart in two.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Year I: 1972 Summer Journal Entry #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☆☆☆☆</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phase 1 is complete. Over. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - S </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Glad to hear it! Over. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - P </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fill us in when you’re in a safe location. Over. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - J </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Will you three quit it?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - R </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hello? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - R </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fine… Will you three quit it?!...Over. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - R </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Close one, Lupin! Thought we lost you there. Over. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - J </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hate you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - R </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What’s the scoop, Sirius? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - P </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, I convinced my parents to let me take Reg into town to see a movie. Once we got there, I bought some refreshments and watched exactly 15:42 seconds of the movie before telling him that I had a stomach ache. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - S </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oddly specific timing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - R </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Anyway</em></span>
  <em>, instead of going to the bathroom, I left the cinema and took the Knight Bus to the address on most of Andromeda’s letters to her “pen pal.” Despite it being past noon, Ted was still in his pyjamas when his mother called him downstairs, his face covered in a light stubble. After officially introducing myself, I told Ted all about Andromeda crying herself to sleep, avoiding all human interaction, and hogging the bathroom for hours on end, amongst other things. I told him all about how Andromeda is a shell of who she once was without him, and that it might do both of them some good to have some basic communication. Then he burst into tears. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - S </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So? Is he going to write to her? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - J </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He said he would “think about it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - S </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I mean, I can kind of understand that, given all he’s been through. Do you think Andromeda would consider running away with him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - R </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s hard to be sure. If given the chance and but for Reg, I would have been long gone years ago. I’ve told her that I’d stay to take care of him, but she still worries about Narcissa. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - S </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hope Ted considers writing and Andromeda reconsiders leaving. They seem nice together. And yes, I’ve met them maybe twice. I just have a feeling. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - P </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait… Sirius, what happened to Regulus during this whole expedition? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - R </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh! I got back with around a quarter of the film left and made a joke about excrement. Works every time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - S </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My mum’s calling me for dinner! I’ll talk to you guys later. Let us know as soon as you know something, Sirius. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - P </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Will do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - S </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> BOYS! NEWS! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - S </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Good morning to you too, Sirius. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - R </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Good morning! What’s the news? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - P </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bloody hell, it’s summer, you twats, why are you all awake at eight in the morning?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - J </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Strict parents. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - S </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Insomnia. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - R </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m always up this early during the summer. Why sleep through the entire thing when you could be outside, enjoying it! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - P </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Remind me to never take a vacation with you, Pete. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - J </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This morning, at breakfast, my cousins’ house elf was passing out the post when Andromeda received a letter from ELEANOR DARNALL! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - S </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does that mean- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - R </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yep! You should have seen the way Dromeda’s face lit up! She was absolutely elated! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - S </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s fantastic! Do you know what he said? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - J </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, Andromeda doesn’t even know that I went to see him… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - S </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hopefully things will work out in the end. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - P </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I did all of this with zero expectation of recognition or gratitude! They better thank me at their wedding. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - S </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re a saint, Black. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - R </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Year I: Black-Mail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: P.S. I Love You - The Beatles (1962)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Andromeda</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks had passed since Andromeda and Ted had resumed writing to one another, and Andromeda was on top of the world. What began as a means of closure had blossomed into something more, something Andromeda couldn’t quite name. It felt as if her and Ted were finally (flirtatious) friends again, but it worried her that they seemed to be beating around the bush. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, Andromeda thanked the house-elf for her letter and carefully tucked it under her right leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s it from, little sister?” sneered Bellatrix expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Um-” Andromeda cleared her throat, attempting to quiet her quickening heartbeat as the entire table turned to look at her. “My pen pal, from school, Eleanor Darnall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled into his breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Ravenclaw, right?” asked Narcissa sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recognize that name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darnall</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” her Aunt Walburga began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a halfblood, Auntie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Bellatrix chortled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her father works for the Ministry, Bella. Sometimes associating with non-purebloods is beneficial, especially if I need an ‘in’ into the Ministry in the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix just glared at her in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking toward the long-game Andromeda, I like it. You’re right, it’s not about what we can do for blood muddlers, it’s what they can do for us,” Druella sang rather gleefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother,” Bellatrix interjected, attempting to take back her mother’s attention, “Would it be alright if I were to accompany you and Auntie in taking Cissa into town for her final birthday gown fitting? She’s told me so much about it, I would love to finally see it in person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why of course, dearest! Would you like to join us, Andromeda?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… sorry, I already promised that I’d join the boys in the garden today,” Andromeda lied, looking to them for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when-” Regulus began, oblivious until Sirius kicked him under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, cousin, I forgot to tell him that you said yes,” Sirius covered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Cygnus cleared his throat, “It seems as if you and I have a clear day, brother, shall we retire to my study to finalize some of Narcissa’s birthday plans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goody</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” muttered Orion.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, the groups went their separate ways: the elder women to the modiste in town, the men to the study, and Andromeda and the youngest boys to the gardens behind Black Manor. Andromeda laughed as Sirius flew past on one of her old broomsticks, Regulus running close behind him. After watching her cousins for a bit, she sat down on a nearby bench and opened “Eleanor’s” letter. It read:</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Dearest Andy,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I know that we decided to just enjoy each other’s company in writing for now, but I would love to see you. Just give me a day. I know that you’re under careful watch with your family and all, but is there any way you could give reason to leave for a few hours? I could take a day off of work and we could spend the day together wherever you’d like. (As friends, of course.)</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>What do you think?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>- E.D.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>P.S. Wish Narcissa a happy early birthday for me.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Andromeda sat for a moment, her cousins’ laughter echoing around her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wanted to go. It could be the closure they needed, but it could also make the break even more difficult. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a day. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s all he needed. Andromeda grabbed a new piece of parchment and a quill from her pocket and began to write:</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Dearest Elle,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>It is so nice to hear from you again, and I hope your family is well. You are correct, I am under close watch, but I suppose I could clear a day in the future to run an errand and just “happen” to run into you. I ordered Narcissa a pair of gloves she’d eyed in a small Parisian boutique when we went there on holiday for New Year’s, complete with her initials stitched into them, and I intended to go the morning of her birthday celebration on Friday. Are you available then? I would only have a few hours to spare, but I think we could make it worth our while.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>- A. B.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>P.S. I will tell her.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>“Andromeda!” whined Regulus, startling Andromeda as she looked over her letter once more. She quickly folded the letter and put it in its envelope as Regulus marched over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius won’t give me a turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t taken Flying class yet! He could seriously hurt himself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you teach him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finnnnneeeeee… come here, you little-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, Reg…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping a closer eye on her cousins’ antics, Andromeda called over a house-elf to mail her letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Bellatrix</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix was starting to regret asking to join her family at the dress fitting. In her opinion, the dress looked nice the first five times they’d altered it, but after that was a blur. She’d taken on a new approach of simply nodding at whatever her mother and aunt suggested until Narcissa found herself stuck in the dress! Bellatrix sat on the bench, twiddling her wand around with her fingers as her mother and aunt attempted to remedy the situation, until she heard a familiar name:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Order for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eleanor Darnall</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix looked over to see a tall girl with thick glasses and terrible style standing near the front desk. Based solely on looking at her, she did not seem like someone her sister would fraternize with, but given the knowledge of her blood status, Bellatrix was able to excuse her appearance. Bellatrix looked toward the dressing room and back to Eleanor before standing and striding over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bellatrix. Black.” Bellatrix extended her hand confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eleanor looked at her, confused. “Eleanor Darnall, nice to meet you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely my sister’s mentioned me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your… sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andromeda…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes, I know Andromeda! We had a class together… sixth-year… History of Magic! That’s the one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your letters of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our... letters?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two have been pen pals for almost two years now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must have me confused with someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix bit her tongue before explaining the details of her family’s private breakfast and conversations to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>confirmed </span>
  </em>
  <span>stranger. Even if Andromeda </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lying wretch, it was none of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eleanor’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sorry,” Bellatrix feigned sheepishness, “I must have gotten you mixed up with someone else. She was just talking about her sixth-year History of Magic class yesterday, and then mentioned her pen pal this morning at breakfast. My mistake.” Bellatrix turned away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix didn’t answer. She was too busy wondering why her sister had lied about the identity of her pen pal. When they arrived home, Bellatrix pulled the head house-elf aside (quite forcefully).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First thing tomorrow morning, before breakfast or anything, you are to begin bringing the post to me. Do not bring anything to its owner until I have seen it, understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(At this time, play the chapter song.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All there was left to do was wait. Lo and behold, two mornings later, a letter from “Eleanor Darnall” sat in the pile in front of her bedroom door. Without thinking, Bellatrix tore into it, eager to read the contents inside. It read:</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Dearest Andy,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>That sounds perfect. Let’s meet on the north side of the Fontaine Médicis at quarter past eleven. I cannot wait to see you.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>- E. D.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>P.S. Wear your locket.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Bellatrix had seen her sister wear a silver locket for months now, but she hadn’t thought </span>
</p><p>
  <span>much of it beyond poor taste. After all, this was the same person who’d fallen for a… a…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>mudblood.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bellatrix had figured it out, and her trip into Andromeda’s bedroom solidified her belief. Careful to not make a sound on the old hardwood floor, Bellatrix tiptoed to Andromeda’s sleeping body and carefully opened her locket, only to discover a picture of an elderly couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Revelio,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she whispered, waving her wand over her sister’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, hidden behind the mirage of a random elderly couple, was Bellatrix’s proof. She smiled sinisterly as Andromeda and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted Tonks</span>
  </em>
  <span> smiled back up at her, gleefully unaware that the photograph they had just taken would lead to their inevitable downfall. Andromeda stirred, prompting Bellatrix’s exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Obscuria.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The locket returned to its original state, the elderly couple reappearing as it closed once more. Bellatrix resealed the letter as she confidently strode back to her own bedroom, nodding to the house-elf as she closed the door. Bellatrix’s mind raced as she sat across from her sister that morning at breakfast, excited at Andromeda's blissful ignorance of her knowledge. As much as she wanted to out her sister’s betrayal right then and there, a voice within her reminded her that good things come to those who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Year I: Time and Time Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: Circles - The New Seekers (1972)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yesterday, the Harry Potter community lost the incredible actress, mother, and soul that was Helen McCrory, known to many as Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa is a character that I have loved exploring and writing content for, all thanks to Helen's excellent portrayal of her. Thank you, Helen. Wands up. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Lily</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The summer had so far been a good one, as far as summers go. The weather was nice, Petunia was slowly becoming nicer again, and Severus would return from his family holiday in just a few short hours. He’d promise to visit her first thing, making Lily sit near her front door since dawn, just in case. When the doorbell finally rang at 11:34 AM, Lily sprang up from her perch, adjusted her clothes, and plastered on a smile before opening the door. There stood Severus, who quickly attempted to flatten his wrinkled shirt, holding a small daisy in his fist. The friends hugged without a second thought and soon began sharing the details of their summers thus far. While Severus was gone, Lily had volunteered at a local daycare, read up on more wizarding history, and enjoyed a visit from her grandparents. Before long they were back to how they were at the end of the school year, giggling as they referenced inside jokes from their school days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m honestly just glad we don’t have flying class anymore, I won’t have to see James Potter’s smug grin after I fall off a broom ever again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to admit Sev, after a while, it did get fairly comical,” Lily giggled, “especially when your broom handle got caught on Madam Hooch’s robes as she tried to help you, and you nearly undressed her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will never let that go, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as long as I live. Or until you stop bringing up flying class!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair’s lively discussion was interrupted by Petunia Evans, who stood behind them in the doorway to the Evans household. Petunia wore a floral-dress, her hair done up nicely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello, Petunia,” Severus smiled politely, “Long time no see. How have you been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petunia seemed to take this as an invitation to join them, as she then squeezed and sat down between them. As Petunia began to bore Severus with the details of her summer assisting at church events and helping around the house, Lily furrowed her brow. Was Petunia wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfume</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Was Petunia wearing their </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfume? Though part of Lily wanted to call her sister out for putting on such a front, she was then reminded of a conversation she’d had with her mother while she was home for Christmas break. As Petunia and their father set the table for their guests, their mother pulled Lily aside in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before everyone arrives, I wanted to talk to you about your </span>
  <em>
    <span>schooling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, I’m not supposed to tell anyone other than immediate family members. I’m to tell them that I attend a selective boarding school in the highlands, Severus already told me all of this, mum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know, but… try to let Petunia shine a bit tonight, alright dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your sister has been feeling a bit… neglected since we received your letter last year. She didn’t tell us until after we dropped you off, but part of her feels as if she ‘isn’t good enough’ because she’s just an ordinary human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Muggle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, muggle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what am I supposed to do about that? I can’t turn her into a witch-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just- tone down your ‘Lily-ness’ for the evening, okay? Try not to correct her incorrect grammar or talk about your accomplishments as much,” she touched her daughter’s face, “Lilypad, you know I- all of us -love you just the way that you are, but your sister needs this right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily reluctantly agreed and stayed quiet for most of the evening. Though she understood that a lot of their parents’ attention switched over to her once her letter arrived, it wasn’t her fault that she was a witch and Petunia wasn’t, so why was she being blamed for it? To Lily, it felt the same as saying that Petunia was jealous of Lily’s red hair in comparison to her own blonde, something that Lily couldn’t change about herself even if she tried. Things were just starting to get back to normal as summer rolled around, and now Petunia was trying to force herself into Lily’s life, once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tooni</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lily led with the childhood nickname that she knew her sister despised, “Can you come inside and help me bring out the lemonade and sandwiches mum made?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll stay out here with Severus, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lilypad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help you, Lily, it’s no problem!” Severus stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” both girls yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er- I mean, it’s no problem, I can help my sister myself. You stay out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petunia stood and Lily ushered her inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do I begin? You’ve put on a nice dress </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mum’s perfume, and now you’re trying to hijack my friend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not! I’m simply making pleasant conversation with our guest and trying to look presentable while doing so! Couldn’t say the same for you, however…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lily paused before letting Petunia get a rise out of her, and soon a smile spread across her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you told Sev about how you run around the house with a stick pretending to be a witch when I’m away at school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petunia’s cheeks flushed red. “I-I-I don’t do that! You’re making that up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You are!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how would Severus know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>threatening</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll leave you alone until three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Half past three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Severus</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(At this time, play the chapter song.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alone on the Evans’ porch, Snape found himself alone with his thoughts, the guilt of lying to Lily beginning to build in him. His family could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> afford a holiday, nor would his parents ever take him on one, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her that he had spent the better part of the summer at his muggle grandparents’ house a few hours away to escape another one of his parents’ benders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like every time before, his father had drunk himself well beyond his limit and started hitting him and his mother again, his mother decided to finally care about him for a few minutes, and took him to his muggle grandparents’ house in the middle of the night. After a few weeks, his mother returned home alone to “reconcile” with his father and “forgot” to write due to all of the drunken sex she was having. His parents arrived to pick him up a few weeks later, both spewing the same broken promises of “being better parents” and “putting down the bottle” as they had for years before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily knew that Severus’s home life was far from great, but each time he experienced the perfectly manicured garden and loving warmth of the Evans home, Severus felt even more embarrassed of his upbringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily returned alone a few minutes later, carrying a tray full of sandwiches, biscuits, and a pitcher of lemonade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother needed to borrow Petunia for a bit,” Lily explained. She set the tray down between them and they began to eat in silence, simply enjoying their lunch. Severus couldn’t remember the last time his mother had made him something to eat; he usually had to fend for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the conversation to pick up once more, once again landing on none other than </span>
  <em>
    <span>James Fleamont Potter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Severus couldn’t stand the boy, not one bit. Lily, on the other hand, tolerated Potter and his friends' unruly behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying,” Lily defended as she grabbed another biscuit, “If you look past all of the pranking and practical jokes, they’re actually nice boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so naive, Lily?! Those boys are nothing but trouble, each and every one of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every one of them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James and Sirius I can understand, maybe even Remus if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>squint</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but are you seriously sitting here, trying to tell me that little Peter Pettigrew is </span>
  <em>
    <span>trouble</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That boy couldn’t hurt a fly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>perpetuates</span>
  </em>
  <span> their behavior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he knows what the word ‘perpetuate’ even means,” Lily joked, finally getting a laugh out of Severus, “Don’t get me wrong, I do not support those boys nor their actions, but I have to complement their dedication to making your life a living hell in such creative ways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus rolled his eyes and the pair enjoyed the rest of their lunch. Although the conversation had strayed to the less-than-favorable topic of James Potter, he knew that even in his lowest moments, Lily would always be there to make him feel better. One could even say that he depended on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Year I: Take it From the Medicis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: Anna - The Beatles (1963)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Andromeda </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The day was so far going swimmingly. The decorations were delivered, the string quartet was on its way, and the house elves had been hard at work making all of Narcissa’s favorite foods for days. Despite the festivities, Andromeda was most excited about her day trip to Paris to pick up Narcissa’s finished gift, where she would ‘happen’ to run into Ted Tonks.</p><p>Andromeda left for the portkey at eleven o’clock sharp to give herself enough time to pick up the gloves from the embroideress before meeting Ted at their chosen place. Later, as she exited the shop, gloves in tow, Andromeda was sure to remind herself of the purpose of their meeting: <em> to reconnect as friends and establish closure on their failed relationship, nothing more. </em> Despite her assurances, Andromeda could not stop her heart from beating out of her chest as she paced in front of the Fontaine Médicis, checking her watch each time she retraced her footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la plus jolie fille de Paris?” a voice called behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda turned to find Ted standing with open arms, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Her pep talk leaving her head, Andromeda ran toward Ted, nearly tackling him, knocking the bouquet to the ground. When they finally separated, Andromeda took a few seconds to recollect herself, her willpower working overtime to avoid kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where we are?” Ted smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“The Fontaine Médicis, right? That’s where you sai-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but do you know the story behind it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s quite bittersweet, actually. Initially after marrying Marie de Medicis for her dowry, King Henry IV of France and his new queen <em> despised </em>each other. She couldn’t stand his playboy antics, and he couldn’t stand her friends. It wasn’t until their first son, Louis XIII, was born, that a romance began to blossom. The couple went on to have five more children together until Henry’s untimely assassination nine years later. Marie was heartbroken, of course, and suddenly Paris no longer felt like home. Though all she wanted was to run back to Italy, poor Marie had to stay and serve as Queen Regent until Louis came of age. To combat her homesickness, Marie commissioned the Fontaine Médicis, built with both Italian and French inspirations, as an ode to her and Henry’s love cut short.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s- gorgeous. Heartbreaking, but gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>Ted snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you make all of that up?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Some of it was true, but Henry and Marie hated each other throughout their marriage! Which is ironic, given the fact that this fountain has been named one of the most romantic spots in Paris!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is beautiful, I can see the appeal,” said Andromeda as she surveyed their surroundings. The stone fountain was adorned with great detail and numerous statues, but one in particular caught her eye: the lovers. The marble couple held each other close, seemingly hiding from the giant that leered over them. Andromeda understood the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s truly the most breathtaking thing I’ve ever seen,” Ted replied, only he paid no attention to the statues, only Andromeda.</p><p> </p><p>As they spent the day catching up and enjoying the streets and sights of Paris, their interactions became less and less platonic. After enjoying a late lunch at a small cafe, Ted brought Andromeda back to his hotel room for a quick bathroom break. (He’d insisted on staying for a few days, as he’d never been to Paris before.) As she waited, Andromeda paced around the room, taking in the decor and the balcony view. On her way to the balcony, she tripped over one of the wardrobe’s legs, knocking some of Ted’s belongings to the ground. As she picked up the fallen items, she noticed that Ted’s reading glasses had fallen into his open suitcase. However, there, next to the glasses, was a small velvet box.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Ted </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>When Ted emerged from the bathroom, Andromeda sat turned away from him on the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go? We’ve still got about an hour until you have to head home, I was thinking we could check out the-” he began.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been over this, Ted.” Andromeda still didn’t turn to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-what?”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda stood suddenly and threw something at him before moving to grab her purse.</p><p> </p><p>“Andy-”</p><p> </p><p>“A RING?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Andy please-”</p><p> </p><p>“How many times, Ted? How many times did I tell you that in order for us to stay in contact, we had to lose all romantic feelings for each other? How many?” Andromeda grabbed her bag and marched toward the door, attempting to open it before Ted pushed it closed.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just expect me to fall out of love with you in an instant, Andromeda!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I get that, trust me! But what I can expect out of you is a basic understanding of the only way we can still see each other! It’s like you <em> want </em>to get hurt again!”</p><p> </p><p>Ted froze.</p><p> </p><p>“Ted, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Andy, you’re right. I’m just asking for it at this point. It’s not that I would quite literally die for us to be together, no, I<em> enjoy </em> being permanently mutilated by all of my girlfriends’ sisters!”</p><p> </p><p>“We just- we can’t Ted. Even if we got off scot free, running away with you would mean that I could <em> never </em> see my family ever again. No matter how much I disagree with them, no matter how much they hurt me, they’re the only family I’ve got.”</p><p> </p><p>Ted leaned against the wall and was silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (At this time, play the chapter song.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the plan then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Plan?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is so good back home that you <em> have </em>to go back? Huh? I’ll tell you what, Andromeda. The second you go back there, they are going to set you up with some asshole pureblood who’s going to barely pay attention to you until his daddy needs grandkids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it, Ted, you’re being mean-”</p><p> </p><p>“You will be forced into the background of every conversation, and you will live out your days unhappily, raising your asshole kids who will without a doubt turn out just like their father.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think that low of me? That I wouldn’t try my hardest to have a salvageable marriage and raise my children to be caring people? Contrary to what you might believe, Ted, I <em> can </em>make decisions for myself, even if you don’t agree with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if they’re the wrong one… I can’t believe that you’re doing this to me again…”</p><p> </p><p>“What, Ted, what am I doing to you again? <em> Breaking up </em> with you?! We’re not even <em> together </em>. You know what, I can’t even argue about this with you. Goodbye, Ted.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Andromeda pushed past Ted and slammed the door behind her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Year I: Less-Than-Sweet 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: It’s My Party - Leslie Gore (1963)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of my favorite chapters that I've written in awhile, hope you enjoy! Also, happy twentieth chapter! Thank you for all of your support! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Narcissa </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The morning of Narcissa Black’s sixteenth birthday party had been a busy one; full of servants, house elves, and hired help milling around Black Manor, trying to ensure that everything was perfect for the teenager’s big day, lest they endure the wrath of her parents. Despite all of the commotion downstairs, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black had enjoyed a relaxing morning of spa treatments, makeovers, and the likes of them as they prepared for Narcissa’s debut. The only thing missing was Andromeda, who’d taken a day trip to Paris to pick up Narcissa’s gift. Narcissa missed her, of course, but Bellatrix made the morning enjoyable, putting up with all of the girly activities for her sister’s sake.</p><p>Andromeda finally returned just after four o’clock, about an hour earlier than she had expected.</p><p> </p><p>“Well aren’t you looking gorgeous, Cissa,” Andromeda smiled in the doorway to Narcissa’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa stood and ran to hug her. “Dromeda! You’re home early!”</p><p> </p><p>“The order was ready earlier than I expected,” Andromeda replied, noticing Bellatrix’s stare, “And I brought macarons!” Andromeda pulled a thin orange box from her bag and handed it to her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Are these from that patisserie we stopped in when we got caught in the rain?!” Narcissa guessed hopefully, quickly opening the box. “Yes! The chocolate ones! My favorite! Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa ushered her sister to the nearest open dressing table, where hair and makeup artists swarmed her within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“So how was Paris?” Bellatrix asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It was enjoyable,” Andromeda replied curtly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard that it’s beautiful this time of year,” Bellatrix checked her manicure, “despite the increase in muggle tourism…”</p><p> </p><p>“Paris <em> and </em> the muggles were great, Bellatrix.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Two hours and dozens of snide remarks later, the Black sisters were finally ready. The guests had already begun to arrive and were gathered in the front hall, awaiting Narcissa’s entrance. Bellatrix descended the ornate staircase in her uniformly black ball gown first, followed by Andromeda in her dark purple one. A hush fell over the room as Narcissa appeared at the top of stairs, her pristine white dress reflecting the chandelier’s candles.</p><p>Upon spotting Lucius in the crowd, Narcissa smiled giddily before regaining her composure to accept her father’s arm. The small crowd erupted into applause as the pair made their way to the ground floor. Narcissa accepted dozens of compliments from her family and friends, but only one mattered to her in that moment:</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Narcissa, you look....” Lucius began, “Absolutely ravishing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you, Lucius,” she blushed, “That is so kind of you to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are truly a vision in white, Ms. Black,” Lucius leaned in to whisper into Narcissa’s ear, “<em> You now have me counting down the days until you will wear an ivory gown like this again… hopefully it will end with ‘i dos,’ of course…” </em></p><p> </p><p>Narcissa simply giggled in response.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Andromeda </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like hours of small talk with family friends and distant relatives that Andromeda was not particularly fond of, dinner was finally announced. The place cards had fortunately sat her next to Narcissa, but also across from Bellatrix and Lucius, so this was going to be a long evening. Surprisingly, however, most of the meal went smoothly, that is, until Bellatrix perked up mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>“Andromeda,” she sneered, “You’ll never guess who I ran into at Cissa’s dress fitting!”</p><p> </p><p>“If I’ll never guess, why don’t you tell me?” Andromeda replied sarcastically, expecting for her sister to name an obscure member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Eleanor Darnall. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda choked on her slice of birthday cake.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Eleanor Darnall </em>? Lucius thought out loud, “I can’t seem to place that name-”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a Ravenclaw in Dromeda’s year, dearest.” Narcissa explained. Lucius looked back at her with confusion again. “<em> Halfblood… </em> ” She whispered across the table to him, as if it were profane. <em> Now </em>Lucius understood.</p><p> </p><p>“You- you did?” Andromeda attempted to regain her bearings, “D-did you speak with her, or just say hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I spoke with her, alright. She just went on and on about the <em> nature </em> of your <em> friendship. </em>Truly touching stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda gulped. “I hope she is well… her family too…”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re just <em> peachy, </em>don’t you worry, sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Once dinner had concluded and the guests made their way to the ballroom, Andromeda narrowly avoided three invitations to dance as she searched for Bellatrix. After ten minutes of panic, she spotted her older sister disinterestedly leaning against a pillar near the back wall. As Andromeda passed, she grabbed Bellatrix’s arm and dragged her into the hallway. They stood in silence for a moment before Bellatrix smirked and let out a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to know how much I know, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bella, listen to me-”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you <em> really </em> think that you could get away with something like this? I must give it to you, a swindle like this took serious balls, but did you actually believe that you could have both?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Not only did you lie about erasing his memory, you lied about the identity of your pen pal <em> and </em> your plans for this morning. And to think that I’d thought that you’d finally seen the error of your ways… <em> pity </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bella, I ended it this morning. <em> For real </em> this time. I <em> chose </em> this family. I chose you. I chose Cissa. I chose Mama and Papa, I chose Sirius and Reg-”</p><p> </p><p>“See, I would <em> love </em> to believe you, little sister, but you’ve burned me before.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Bella, please, I beg of you. <em> Do not </em> tell Cissa. Not today. It’ll ruin her evening and-”</p><p> </p><p>“What’ll ruin my evening?”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda turned in horror to find Narcissa standing behind them in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“What? That Mama is refusing to let me drink any champagne tonight? She already told me, and I think I’ll survive.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda stood silent for a moment. “Yes, that’s it, Cissa. I-I knew how excited you were for your first glass of champagne.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine, Dromeda. Besides, we can definitely sneak some once the guests have gone home.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you need something, Cissa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Yes, the Rosier boy, either Roger or Douglas, I can never tell those two apart, has asked for a dance with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him I am flattered, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s already promised her dances to someone else,” Bellatrix interrupted. Andromeda’s eyes widened as she turned to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Oh! Who?! You must tell me, Dromeda, it’s only fair!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no one, really-”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, how come you told Bella-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ted Tonks, </em>” Bellatrix uttered sinisterly. </p><p> </p><p>Narcissa froze, then laughed. “No really, who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda couldn’t meet her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh- oh my god-” Narcissa stumbled backward. “But you- I thought you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Andromeda <em> lied </em>, darling,” Bellatrix cooed, “She lied to all of us. Where else do you think she was this morning, instead of preparing for your festivities?”</p><p> </p><p>“P-Paris,” Narcissa stuttered, “You said you were in Paris to pick up my present…”</p><p> </p><p>“I was, Cissa,” Andromeda mumbled, “Bellatrix is lyi-”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you <em> actually </em> trying to lie right to our faces <em> again, </em>Andromeda?!” Bellatrix teased.</p><p> </p><p>“We-were you there to visit- <em> him </em> ?” whispered Narcissa, tears welling in her eyes, “On my <em> birthday </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I went there for closure, Cissa, I promise. I ended things, for good this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now how are Cissa and I supposed to believe that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Bella-”</p><p> </p><p>“She broke her promise, Cissa. She told you that she would be here. Don’t you remember how she apologized for the order mix-up at the boutique?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Bella </em>-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Bellatrix mocked Andromeda's voice, “The boutique I ordered your gift from has pushed the date back another week, I’ll have to miss our spa day to go pick it up-”</p><p> </p><p>“Bellatrix, knock it off!”</p><p> </p><p>“You were so disappointed, weren’t you? But you thought that your dear big sister would <em> never </em> lie to you, didn’t you? Your poor, naive heart believed it was all for the best…”</p><p> </p><p>“BELLATRIX!” Andromeda yelled finally. She turned to face Narcissa, whose tears had smudged her makeup. “Cissa, I am so sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could finish, Narcissa burst through the doors of the ballroom and ran away.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Andromeda spat at Bellatrix before running after Narcissa, “Thank you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda chased her sister across the ballroom and out onto the balcony into the rain before losing her in the garden. After desperately calling Narcissa’s name for a few minutes, Andromeda resigned to sit on a small bench, her dress soaked by this point, and began to quietly cry to herself.</p><p>She cried for herself, of course, but also for Narcissa and Ted; three hearts had been broken that day. All of her pent up frustration and pain began to pour out of her and was washed away by the rain, her sobs covered by the rolling thunder. After a few minutes, a twig snapped nearby, and Andromeda found herself face to face with her baby sister.</p><p>For a moment they just stared at each other, tears and raindrops streaming down their faces. Andromeda stood. “Let it out, Cissa. I deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been lying to me for months- no- <em> years </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“After I convinced Mama and Papa to allow you to eat after they found you together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“After I tried to help you move on and introduced you to Lucius’s friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“After all that, it seems idiotic to be angry about you skipping out on my birthday plans to go see him, doesn’t it? After you’ve done so much worse?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your anger is valid, Narcissa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop talking to me like I’m a child in need of coddling!” Narcissa yelled before pausing to take a breath. Her dress had been soaked through by now, her curled hair now flat. Andromeda stepped toward her.</p><p> </p><p>“I truly am sorry, Narcissa. I- I was clouded by love, or whatever I thought love was. But in the end, I chose <em> you </em>, Cissy, I chose our family. No matter how much I might despise them at times, I’m here for the long haul.” She extended a hand to her sister.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled, and for a moment it seemed as if the storm had passed. But as she took a step forward to join her sister, she hit a slick patch of mud, and fell to the ground face first.</p><p> </p><p>“Cissa!” Andromeda hurried over, careful to avoid the mud, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa shooed her hand away and stood slowly, her white dress now tainted with mud. The sadness and shock drained from her face and was replaced with anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want an award for that, Andromeda?! Do you want an award for not abandoning your family?! Gosh, everything is always about <em> you </em> , isn’t it? Even so, you can never seem to take responsibility for anything, can you?! Even my <em> fucking </em> birthday. First, you bail for hours to go visit your boyfriend, then you admit to lying to me for years, and now you’ve ruined my dress! Was it worth it, Andromeda?” Narcissa stepped toward her. “Was all of this worth it just so you could <em> fuck </em> that <em> mudblood </em>of your-” Narcissa froze, realizing what she had just said.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda stared at her in disbelief, as for the first time ever, she finally saw the resemblance between Narcissa and Bellatrix.</p><p> </p><p>“Dromeda, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What did you just call him? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“It- it just came out, I didn’t mean it, I swear-” Narcissa tried to grab her sister’s hand, but Andromeda pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were different, but you’re exactly the same, aren’t you? I thought that there was a chance for you. I told Ted that I couldn’t bear to leave you because I could change you. That I could teach you to accept people whose blood is not the same as ours, but you’re <em> just like them. </em>” She paused. “I broke Ted’s heart for you. I gave up my chance at true love for you. I-I have to go-”</p><p> </p><p>“Andromeda, please, I’m sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the thing, Narcissa, you’re not, even if you want to be. You’re sorry for hurting my <em> feelings </em> , not what you said. You’ll never be sorry for that, so long as you live with this family, have the friends that you do, and love a man like Lucius Malfoy. No matter how badly you <em> want </em> to be sorry, you will never be.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears streamed down Narcissa’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Andromeda stood upright, “I have to fix a mistake before I lose the one person who will truly love me unconditionally forever. <em> Accio trunk. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>With her command, Andromeda’s trunk came crashing through her bedroom window on the third floor and landed on the ground at her feet. With one final look at her sister and childhood home, Andromeda waved her wand and left Black Manor for the very last time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly midnight when Andromeda finally arrived in Paris, as she’d quickly grown exhausted of apparating and had to wait for the Knight Bus. She waved goodbye to the conductor and deboarded the bus, watching it flash away to pick up another lost witch or wizard in need of transportation. The usually bustling streets of Paris were surprisingly quiet as Andromeda walked through the drizzle to the doorstep of the hotel. After climbing four flights of stairs, Andromeda finally stopped in front of room 417 and quietly placed her trunk on the ground before raising her hand to knock. Before her fist could reach the door, it swung open, revealing Ted, just as she had left him a few hours before.</p><p>Without saying anything, he smiled and pulled her into a kiss, their collective tears making it rather salty. There she was, drenched in Paris with the boy she loved. What more could Andromeda ask for?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Narcissa </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (At this time, play the chapter song.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite her older sister’s happy ending, Narcissa Black’s sixteenth birthday had been one of the worst days of her life. After being left in the rain by Andromeda, Narcissa was found by Regulus hours later, stoic in disbelief of the events that had transpired on a day that was supposed to be a joyous one. He and Sirius helped her upstairs and into bed, staying with her for the rest of the night to make sure that she was okay. Where was Lucius, you ask? Obliviously getting wasted, having “forgotten” the last time he’d even seen his girlfriend.</p><p>Narcissa stared at her soiled dress, which Regulus had draped on a nearby chair, as she drifted to sleep, wishing that she would awaken the next morning and find her big sister asleep in the bedroom down the hall. But Andromeda would never sleep in that bed again, much less come anywhere near Black Manor. And despite what the future would hold for Narcissa Black, she would never utter the word “<em> mudblood </em>” again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>END OF YEAR I</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Year II: Empty Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: He Ain’t Heavy, He’s My Brother - The Hollies (1969)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since today is the 23rd anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, I thought it fitting to release another chapter of our tale, especially one starring the Marauders themselves. Happy Year Two, everyone! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Sirius</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So she really didn’t say anything else?” Remus asked, leaning on the doorframe of James’s dining room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, not a thing,” Sirius admitted, “only that she and Andromeda were outside arguing and Dromeda decided to run away. That’s it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weird,” offered Peter as he carried their dirty dishes into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” James began, opening the door for Peter, “I can’t be the only one that finds it suspicious that Narcissa hasn’t named the cause of the argument, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you think she’s lying?” asked Remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, what makes a believable lie is truth. You try to incorporate as much truth as you can, mixed with a detail that makes you look bad. People are more likely to believe you if you say something that you would likely rather lie about…” James explained, “Narcissa just isn’t telling the whole story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it would make her look bad? Why wouldn’t she tell the whole story, then?” asked Peter as he reentered the dining room, “By the way, James, your mother says that we can head up to your room now that the table is clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James is right,” Sirius added as James led the group upstairs. “She’s likely protecting herself or someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius had never been to the Potter house before, as his parents would never let him, but things had gotten surprisingly lax since Andromeda had become ‘enemy no.1.’ Once they reached the end of the hall, James opened the door to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(At this time, play the chapter song.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James’s bedroom was a lot like him: warm, inviting, surprisingly put-together, and filled with books and quidditch memorabilia. As his friends sat down on the carpet to continue their conversation, Sirius couldn’t help but notice the one bare wall in the entire room. Unlike the others, which were covered in photographs, posters, and bookshelves, the wall above James Potter’s bed was completely empty but for a still photograph of the boys from the day they returned home from Hogwarts for the summer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only then that Sirius realized what was missing. For someone with as much house pride as James had, his room was surprisingly void of Gryffindor merchandise; James had given Sirius the decorations </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight off of his bedroom wall</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Christmas so that he wouldn’t go without gifts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy and thankful tears began to fill Sirius’s eyes as he looked back toward his friends, who were deeply engrossed in a debate over ‘who would have been hotter during their student years: Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black, please tell these two that they are being absolutely ridiculous!” James nodded to him, “Minerva McGonagall was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fox </span>
  </em>
  <span>back then, I know it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that because you’re one of her favorites and she played for the Gryffindor house team!” Peter refuted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Peter,” James continued, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Playing for the Gryffindor house team makes you instantly attractive, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t make the rules.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James, you’re just saying that because you’re trying out for the team this year!” Remus laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I’m ridiculously good-looking,” James turned to Sirius, “They just don’t get it, do they- hey, are you alright, mate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what? Of course I’m alright… ” Sirius gulped, not wanting to get emotional in front of his friends, “I’m just shocked at how WRONG Lupin and Pettigrew are!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four boys erupted into laughter as Sirius joined them on the floor. Before long they started discussing the school year ahead, excited for the new prospects, friends, and adventures that lay ahead of them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Year II: Better Be...Slytherin!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Regulus </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“If you need anything, anything at all, remember that your cousin will be there to help,” Walburga patted Regulus’s shoulder just after they’d reached the platform.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m invisible once again, it seems,” Sirius joked, prompting a glare from his father.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> mean, </em> Sirius,” Walburga corrected him, “That should Regulus need anything pertaining to his <em> dormitory </em>, Narcissa will be happy to help. She’s requested to lead the first-year Slytherins this year as prefect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Sirius challenged, ignoring Regulus’s desperate attempts to stop him, “What if he’s <em> not </em> a Slytherin?”</p><p> </p><p>Their parents looked down at him angrily, but Sirius didn’t even flinch. Things had been better for Sirius since Andromeda's disappearance, as their family finally had someone new to hate, but that didn’t stop Sirius from rocking the boat as much as he possibly could. This bothered Regulus, as it seemed as if Sirius <em> wanted </em> torment from their parents.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wherever </em>I am placed,” Regulus finally added, stepping between his parents and brother, “I am sure that I will do great things there.”</p><p> </p><p>Both parties backed down and the family continued down the platform, eventually moving onto different topics of conversation.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Alice </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alice, darling,” Mrs. Fortescue began, “Look who it is!”</p><p> </p><p>Following her mother’s glance, Alice saw the Crouch family, old family friends of theirs, just down the platform. Though neither her nor her father could stand Bartemius Crouch Sr., her mother and Mrs. Crouch were old friends from school, so fake laughs and smiles were common during their get-togethers. Alice was, however, fond of the Crouch boy, Barty, whom she had taken under her wing from a young age.</p><p>Despite sharing a name, Barty and his father could not be any more different from each other. Mr. Crouch was a stern, facts-based man, while his son took after his mother, a kind soul who would do anything for the people she loved. Though Barty did his best to impress his father in every aspect of his life, nothing was enough, not so long as he still had his tic.</p><p>Ever since Alice could remember, Barty Crouch Jr. had suffered from a nervous tic that made him jut out his tongue at random, a tendency that was only amplified around his father. The tic had been a point of contention in their family for years, as due to Mr. Crouch’s embarrassment, Barty was sent to doctor after doctor to try and mend the situation, but to no avail. Eventually, he was no longer allowed downstairs at parties, so Alice had to spend the evenings with him upstairs.</p><p>Barty smiled eagerly when he recognized Alice, but maintained his composure to not anger his father. As the adults caught up, Alice took Barty on a stroll around the station.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you excited?” Alice smiled, “First day at Hogwarts, the sorting ceremony?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am,” Barty replied sheepishly, “It’s just-”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the past few weeks, my father has been drilling me on all things Ravenclaw. Don’t get me wrong, it sounds wonderful, and I want to impress him, I just worry that I won’t get in…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Alice encouraged, “I don’t see why not! Don’t forget, Ravenclaw isn’t just for people like your father, you know, ‘by-the-book’ people. It’s also for artists, and inventors, you know what I mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I sure as hell didn’t expect to be placed in Gryffindor, to be honest. The hat considered me for Ravenclaw as well, which made sense, but also <em> Slytherin. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?! You, a <em> Slytherin? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a shock to me too… But what I’m trying to tell you is that even if you don’t end up where you expect, you will always find a community to support you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> know </em>so… I felt so out of place in Gryffindor at first, but thanks to my friends, I’ve realized that it’s exactly where I’m supposed to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Barty smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you what,” Alice reached into her pocket, pulling out a piece of candy, “Take this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Toffee. It’s my favorite, so my uncle sends me a bag of them every month. Some are my all-time favorites, but sometimes he mixes it up and gives me a new flavor he’s trying out.”</p><p> </p><p>“But why are you giving this to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always found that a piece of candy can make good out of any dark situation. Before you sit on that stool today, eat this. It’ll make you feel better, <em> promise </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Alice.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alice! Hey!” a voice called. Barty and Alice turned to see Lily Evans jogging toward them with open arms. The friends hugged.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Lily explained, “Dorcas can’t find her toad, and Mary is dead-set on finding an enclosed carriage! We’ve been second-years for about five minutes, and we’re already a mess!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask Dorcas if she’s checked inside the pockets of her school robes, her toad likes to hide in there. We’ll have to get a serious move on if we want an enclosed carriage this year. Have Mary go ahead while you resolve the toad situation, and- oh, how rude of me! Lily, this is Barty, a family friend of mine. He’s a first-year. Barty, this is Lily, one of my best friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Barty smiled sheepishly and Lily nodded, clearly still flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“I better go. I’ll see you at the ceremony,” Alice led Barty back to their parents, “And Barty- remember the toffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Barty smiled, tucking the candy into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Alice hugged her parents goodbye and ran to join her friends.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Regulus </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius and his friends spent the train ride to Hogwarts telling Regulus all about their adventures at school, complete with their pranks on the ‘intolerable’ Severus Snape. It was not lost on Regulus how badly Sirius wanted him to join him in Gryffindor, but he was worried. Of course he wanted to be in the same house as his best friend, but he also felt immense pressure to join the generations of Blacks that had donned the green robes of Slytherin house.</p><p>Even as he joined the other first years on the boat ride to the castle, Regulus still wasn’t sure where he would end up. Hell, he wasn’t even sure when Professor McGonagall called his name in the Great Hall:</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Black, Regulus. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>As he sat down on the stool, Regulus looked toward both his brother and his cousin. Sirius flashed him a smile and a thumbs up from the Gryffindor table, while Narcissa held up the family’s first-year tie from the Slytherin table across the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“<em>Another one? I never seem to be void of the Black family it seems. Now let’s see, oh yes, the same old story: you want to appease your family and be placed in Slytherin, but you also want to make your brother proud… Despite your outwardly meek appearance, I do see a fire within you, Mr. Black. You could do well in either house, but the real question is… what life do </em> <em> you </em> <em> want to lead? </em>”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“<em>Sorry? </em>” Regulus whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“<em>You seem to believe that this is a difficult decision for you, yet deep down, you know exactly where you belong, don’t you? Think about it. </em>”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Regulus looked at Sirius and Narcissa, both of whom smiled back at him expectantly. In that moment, he knew exactly where he was supposed to be sorted, even if it meant disappointing one of the people he cared most about in the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“<em>See, was that so hard? Now then, better be….SLYTHERIN! </em>”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled shyly as he joined Narcissa at the Slytherin table, trying to ignore Sirius’s fallen face across the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Sirius </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius sat dumbfounded as he watched his little brother join Slytherin house. It just didn’t make sense. After all of the discussions they’d had, after all of the times Regulus had watched their family’s hatred tear each other apart firsthand, he’d still joined them. Sirius bit back tears of frustration as he crushed the tie he’d planned on giving to Regulus in his fists. James, Remus, and Peter clearly felt sorry for him, which made him even madder. So, instead of giving into his true emotions, Sirius feigned a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Crouch Jr., Bartemius.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shhh shhh, this one’s mine, </em>” Alice whispered, not even noticing the tension.</p><p> </p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr. fumbled with his pocket before unwrapping a piece of candy and sitting down, making Professor McGonagall frown. The boy had the same unsure look on his face that Sirius had just a year ago, and for a moment, Sirius pushed his anger toward his brother aside. He looked to Alice, who was clearly trying to stay strong despite the nerves she had for her friend. The hat had barely touched the young boy’s head when its decision echoed across the Great Hall:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“<em>Better be….SLYTHERIN! </em>”</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Alice was shocked, of course, but nothing compared to the fear that filled Bartemius’s eyes as he slid off the stool and over to the Slytherin table, taking his seat next to Regulus. The Slytherins roared with pride as the second first-year in a row joined them, and, though he could have imagined it, Sirius saw Bartemius stick out his tongue.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Year II: The Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song: Do You Believe in Magic? - The Lovin’ Spoonful (1965)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>James</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh.. James. James Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Year?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Position you’d like to be considered for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaser.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright James, here’s your number and scrimmage vest, you’ll be on the gold team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James walked over to the group of house team hopefuls that wore gold vests like his. As he slid the scrimmage vest over his clothes and pinned his number to it, a tall, thin, blonde girl in a scarlet vest approached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What position are you going out for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaser...why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why ask it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl smiled. “This is my second year on the team, so I still have to ‘try out.’ I have some extra advantage, given the fact that I’ve been on the team already and am the greatest quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen, but I still want to size up my competition, and future teammates for that matter. After all, I’m gonna be captain soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I know you! You’re Wendy Price, the youngest keeper Gryffindor house has had in ages! That save you made in the semifinal against Hufflepuff last year was </span>
  <em>
    <span>art</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” James extended his hand. “I’m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I know yours…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The second you tell me your name, you go from ‘small kid I met at tryouts’ to an acquaintance, which will make it even more difficult when you inevitably get cut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I get cut?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? There’s only one chaser spot open, and you’re up against Malachi Grenwall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fifth year. Been waiting for a chaser position to open up for years. Meanwhile, he’s become a quidditch </span>
  <em>
    <span>machine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy pointed across the pitch to a tall, buff boy about twice the size of James, who, much to his chagrin, wore a scarlet vest. James gulped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If he were that good he would have made the team in the first place</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” James muttered angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone, bring it in,” the captain began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, ‘small kid I met at tryouts,’” Wendy nodded as she turned to join her team, “I like you, you’ve got guts. And a sense of humor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few days of basic drills and exercises, the time had finally come. The last day of tryouts was dedicated to a small quidditch match, the final test for the select few that had made it through the first few rounds. The teams had stayed fairly the same since the first day, which meant that James was directly up against Malachi Grenwall. Beyond him, James also had Wendy to worry about, as she was nearly impossible to make a goal on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first quarter was a bloodbath. The scarlet team led by twelve points, and James had not yet been able to steal the quaffle from Grenwall, much less attempt to score on Wendy. The scarlet team finally lost possession after Grenwall received a penalty for pushing a fourth-year straight off her broom. Madame Hooch threw the head chaser (who seemed to put himself on the gold team out of pity) the quaffle and the match continued. James rode ahead to right next to the goalposts, waving his arms frantically to show that he was open, but the chaser ignored him and tried to make the shot himself. Wendy blocked it easily and passed the quaffle back to Grenwall, who sped away toward the opposing side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oy, kid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James turned around, unsure of who Wendy was speaking to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Wendy called, dodging a bludger, “Now, are you going to just sit back and let Grenwall take your spot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted Grenwall on the team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grenwall</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants himself on the team, I never said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… you want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make the team?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that either. All I’m saying is that it would be a shame to see a kid with as much guts as you have make it this far just to freeze up in this pissing battle against Grenwall. If you want this as bad as I think you do, go prove everyone here wrong!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James smiled and sped away toward the gameplay, Wendy’s words echoing in his head. She was right, he hadn’t been giving it his all. Grenwall threw the quaffle toward the goal, but before the gold team’s keeper even had a chance to try and catch it, James sped between them and caught the quaffle himself. Shocked by his own ability, James laughed before ducking past the scarlet team. After narrowly avoiding the chasers, James weaved between the beaters, one of whose bludgers hit the other by mistake. The goal posts were now left unguarded but for his final opponent: Wendy Price. Wendy smirked and dared him with her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last thing James remembered. The rest was a blur. But somehow, James Potter became the first person to score on the unbeatable Wendy Price. The game stood at a standstill as everyone registered what had just occurred, before Wendy burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you!” Wendy uttered between giggles, “You’ve got guts, kid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James smiled reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame, though,” Wendy said, her smile suddenly fading, “Now I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kick your arse.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that Wendy did. Despite the other gold team chaser finally passing the quaffle to him, James was unable to score on Wendy for the rest of the game. By the end of the match, which had been called due to timing rather than a catch of the snitch, the scarlet team had won 240 - 10. James returned to his dormitory that evening, disappointed that he’d missed his chance to join the team he’d wanted to play for since he was a kid. It would be at least two more seasons until he could try out again, as the oldest chaser was only a sixth-year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days later, when it was announced that the house team rosters had been posted outside of the locker rooms during breakfast, James slowly followed the crowd of students to the list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James, come on! You’ve got this! That spot is yours!” Peter encouraged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not saying that you better get in, but I may or may not have ordered us custom ‘Potter’ jerseys last night, so…” Sirius chided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But even if by some higher power you didn’t make it, know that we support you and will be rooting for you when another spot opens up.” Remus smiled, trying to make James feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Helpful, Lupin.” Sirius rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least I’m not threatening him with custom merchandise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James stopped dead in his tracks. Grenwall was just up ahead, checking the roster. He frowned, then walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No way</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” James whispered before running to the list. It read:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gryffindor House Quidditch 1972 - 1973</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keeper:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gwendolyn Price</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chasers:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Malcolm Young (Head Chaser)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Margaret Perry-Andrews</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James Potter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beaters:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Benjamin Cross (Captain)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geoffrey Mullins</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seeker:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bridget Hammond</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(At this time, play the chapter song.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No way.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>James turned around to face his friends, who’d caught up with him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I made it,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he smiled giddily. Sirius, Remus, and Peter cheered rather obnoxiously before James felt a tap on his back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wendy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congrats, kiddo,” Wendy smiled, “I told you that you could do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did- I’m elated, of course, but- how did </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> make it over </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grenwall</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You were right, that guy’s a machine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess Ben saw something in you that he didn’t see in Malachi. I mean, it’s not like he witnesses someone make a goal on me everyday,” Wendy laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only made one though, it was probably just a fluke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s one more than Grenwall has ever made. And don’t sell yourself short; from what I saw out there, that was no fluke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll see you at practice then… Potter,” Wendy smirked as she turned to head to class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell,” Sirius said, dumbfounded, “Wendy Price knows your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>